The Return of Lilith
by kylaeee
Summary: Cicely from the House of Lilith serves whoever dares to ask for her services, but will that change? She is a pure-blooded Fae with unusual gifts. Will she join Aelin's court as an ally, or will that be a cover up for when she betrays them all? (begins where EoS ended) I do not own the Throne of Glass.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you read this chapter and all the other ones that will come after it! I swear it gets better**

The boat landed on the ocean and sent waves in every direction. Cicely rushed onto the deck, her feet struggling to find footing on the rocking boat. Queen Maeve stood in front of a large iron coffin, satisfaction etching every inch of her immortal face.

"If I wanted your presence, Cicely Lilith, I would have called for you." Maeve snapped.

"You took back your order to have Lorcan killed," Cicely stated, her voice was clear and melodic, "why?"

"You don't get to tell me what to tell you," Maeve didn't bother to keep the edge out of her voice.

"But there was a reason. Was Gavriel or Fenrys unable to carry out the task?" Cicely pushed and a flash of white teeth revealed a smirk on her lips. Her shoulder length bronze hair fell from her delicately pointed ears and flowed in the wind and got in her eyes.

"I want you to kill him," Maeve ordered, "and the rest of them. Rowan, Lorcan, and Gavriel. They are too dangerous to keep alive." A scream came from the iron casket at Whitethorn's name.

"Who's in there?" Cicely asked, curiosity leading her to take a couple steps toward the coffin.

"Aelin Ashryver Galathynius," Maeve beamed, pride lacing every word.

"Oh," Cicely breathed. "Let me get a read on her, please."

"That would require taking off the chains and-"

"Leave the chains on, it won't be that much of a limitation," Cicely stared longingly at the casket and Maeve sighed.

"I can't deny you anything, Lilith. You do so much for me," Maeve pointed to the casket. "Open it, Fenrys."

"Cicely caught Fenrys's eye. She nodded slightly, and Fenrys eased it open. There stood Aelin, bloodied and whipped, tied up in chains.

"Why is she bleeding?" Cicely demanded, authority seeping into her voice. "How do you expect this to go smoothly if all her thoughts are about pain?"

"It was Cairn," Fenrys growled softly and Cicely frowned.

"Hurry up and get this rutting thing over with," Aelin gritted from where she stood. The Queen of Terrasen swayed on her feet and Cicely felt a pang of pity.

"Bring her down here, and leave us in peace," Cicely ordered, earning a glare from Maeve. "You know how I work."

Once everyone emptied from the deck, Cicely stood in front of Aelin. Cicely's eyes were black and large, eyebrows arched slightly and a dainty nose sat above rose-red lips. The only imperfection was a scar that ran from between her eyes, curving down the right side of her nose and ending at her left cheek bone.

Her royal blue cloak snapped in the wind, the hood just pulled back enough to make out her face. Cicely leaned forward and smiled, "do you know what I do, Aelin?"

"Whatever you need," Aelin snarled, baring her teeth. "I won't give it to you."

A soft laugh from the fae in front of her. "I come from the House of Lilith. Have you heard of it?"

"What's it to me?" Aelin drawled, a challenge in her eyes even as she swayed on her feet.

"Let me tell you. My name is Cicely Lilith," Cicely hissed, "I come from a long line of pure blooded Fae, my magic is rivaled by many males-even Whitethorn. I would tell you what my magic does, but that would ruin all the fun."

Without another word, Cicely entered Aelin's mind and saw every movement, feeling, and thought.

OoOoO

Aelin could feel Cicely going through her head. She could feel which memories she tucked deep within her mind get pulled out. The Wyrdkeys, Rowan, Elide, Lorcan, even Lyssandra were all touched by the Fae's magic.

Aelin felt a pit of dread in her stomach. The fae could enter the minds of whoever she wished, no wonder Maeve couldn't deny her anything-she could be an ally even more deadly than a shifter.

OoOoO

Cicely's sighed, poor Maeve, didn't even possess the Wyrdkeys now. She would use that knowledge when the time came. Maybe for Fenry's freedom? Too risky.

She finally withdrew, and stared into shocked Ashryver eyes. She licked her lips, her canines not nearly as elongated as other Fae, but her eyes made up for it. Proof of her Lilith genes, the crest clipping her cloak together wouldn't cut it.

"Fenrys," Cicely called. "I'm done."

"Don't hurt him, please," Aelin begged and struggled against her chains, "please, not Rowan, not my mate-"

"Enough," Cicely said, her voice lowering. "I decide how to carry out my clients' orders."

Client. Because she was not blood-sworn to Maeve. After all, the war wouldn't affect her at all. Business was the same wherever she went. This was just another way to make money and spend time out of the dark tunnels.

"Cicely," Fenrys whispered once he was on the deck, soft enough that fae ears wouldn't detect it. He shot her a disappointed look.

"Fenrys, what am I supposed to do?" Cicely held up her hands in defeat and spun on her heel.

Fenrys just glared at her back, "I'm so sorry Aelin. Cicely, Maeve calls for you."

"Of course," Cicely growled and looked back once more at the Queen of Terrasen.

OoOoO

"I'll have you leave at sunset. Word has it that they are heading together with a wounded Elide Lochan. She shouldn't be hard to dispatch-"

"I don't dispatch anyone who doesn't need to be, and she's got Lorcan watching her every move," Cicely crossed her arms stubbornly. "But, Whitethorn will be fun."

Maeve shared her mischievous smile.

Cicely picked at her nails. "But I'm sure they won't be a problem. With my gift from my mother, they won't be able to tell the difference between fantasy and reality with what I show them."

"You have failed to mention Gavriel," Maeve arched an eyebrow.

"I'll figure it out," Cicely growled and turned her back on the Fae queen. "Sunset isn't coming fast enough. I leave as soon as I am ready."

The clinking of coins made her look back. A sack of coins was thrown at her and landed at her feet. It was bulging at the seams, enough gold to last her a thousand years was in that sack.

"You will receive the other half when you bring me all three of their heads." Maeve said, resuming to her paperwork. Cicely bent down and picked up the sack. Bowing her head as she retreated out the door.

OoOoO

Cicely clenched her hand into a fist. It was getting harder and harder to pretend like nothing was wrong. She would only have to pretend to be Maeve's loyal non-blood-sworn weapon until this stupid war is over. She grabbed a leather backpack and threw in one set of clothes, gold, water, more gold, and food. She contemplated leaving out soap, parchment paper, and writing utensils, but she threw them in anyway. They only added a couple of ounces to her load.

She shifted into a medium sized Alpine Swift bird and flew from Maeve's boat. Following the scents she knew for over two hundred years.

Scents that would lead her to her prey

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2, I hope you made it this far and leave a review!**

Cicely crouched in a tree and stayed hidden by the branches. Rowan was the hardest to convince that it would be okay to build a fire-a smart move on their part. The Valg didn't like fire of any kind. Cicely made sure to stay downwind, if any of them caught her scent-she was dead. They didn't know who she was, or what she did, but her scent always hung around Maeve's throne.

For three days, Cicely followed them. They moved fast, even Elide Lochan was able to keep up-no doubt Lorcan's doing. It wasn't a secret Elide was mad at him now, maybe loathed was a better word. But Cicely had her weapons, and she was preparing and planning her attack in her spare time.

Rowan could cut off her air, but once he got a good look at her, he would stop his magic. She was ready though. Others would waste their energy trying to breathe, but she would stay still. No more movement than was necessary.

She would have to move soon, she was downwind for too long. Rowan would make the wind blow the other way. She masked her scent, and made a wide berth around their camp, just as the wind changed direction.

OoOoO

Rowan was sure something was following them. He just wasn't sure if Gavriel or Lorcan felt the same. But Elide was skittish, glancing downwind every once in a while.

He made sure that whenever she did that, he brought the winds back. He felt sick to his stomach being away from Aelin. Whatever they were doing to her, whatever Cairn was doing to her, it couldn't be pleasant.

Gavriel escorted Elide to a nearby river and Lorcan followed close behind him. He shifted the winds and caught the faintest scent of vanilla, it was familiar, but he couldn't remember from what. A crack of a branch and a rustle of leaves had him standing up with Goldryn out.

Faster than his winds, a girl lept at him. He cut off her air and she shimmered. And there was his beloved. His lover. His mate.

"Aelin," he whispered as a prayer, a plea that this was not fake or some trick of the gods to see him suffer. She smiled her smarmy, lying smile-the same one he asked her to wipe off her face in Wendlyn.

Aelin was standing in front of him, she was suffocating because of him. He withdrew his magic only for Aelin draw a dagger and hurl it at his head. He ducked and it missed by a hairsbreadth. She palmed a knife and leaped at him. He deflected each of her blows. She got better, way better. Her offense forced him to back up, little by little. Her strikes got stronger and stronger and Goldryn was knocked from his hand. He was defenseless but he could not bring himself to do it. He couldn't pull the air out of her and see her face twisted in pain that he caused her.

He couldn't hurt his wife. What was she doing here? She was stuck in an iron casket.

OoOoO

Once Lorcan was sure Elide was safe with Gavriel, he circled back to Rowan. What he saw made him freeze.

There was Elide, knife in her palm, attacking Rowan. Since when did Elide know how to use a knife? He let out a ripple of his power, and Elide froze. She turned in his direction. Her knife was angled toward Rowan, but faster than he could blink, it was flying for his head.

He ducked, "Elide, stop."

"Huh," Elide said in a voice that he never heard her use before. It was so unlike the fiesty or clam tone Elide used. She spoke again. "Elide. How interesting."

Lorcan let loose another wave of power and Elide stepped back, her hands covering her beautiful face as she walked without a limp.

"Lorcan, do you not recognize Aelin?" Rowan snarled and Lorcan's power began to weaken.

"What are you talking about," Lorcan asked, narrowing his eyes, "that is not Aelin."

"This is too funny," Elide laughed, "who knew males were so-"

Lorcan's power released against his will, but Elide changed into an entirely different person. She flickered from Elide to not Elide one time before she stayed that way. Her bronze hair reached her shoulders, which were clothed in a royal blue cape clasped together by a pin. Her eyes were black, and a scar ran down her face.

Rowan's roar silenced the forest and the girl froze. Her eyes were wide and she fell to her knees. She stopped breathing. Lorcan's eyes flicked to Rowan for a moment. Then she was gone.

OoOoO

That was close. Too close for both of them. She was so close to killing two of them. She could feel them taking in her scent: vanilla.

She caught her breath and breathed as softly as she could. Hopefully Gavriel was still busy, she could not deal with the blonde headed warrior right now.

As if the gods heard her, Gavriel appeared ten paces away from her, along with Elide. She willed herself to blend in with the woods but Lorcan's powers from Hellas wore down her power.

Rowan made the winds go crazy, her scent must have reached their noses by now. They were looking for her. Gavriel slowly turned to her direction and lunged, his large frame pinned her down and knocked the wind out of her.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" He growled in her face, he held her arms to the tree behind her.

"I think you already know," Cicely purred, trying to mask her fear. "But that's not the real question you should be asking, is it?"

"Who are you?" Gavriel demanded, squeezing her wrists harder. Any harder and she felt as though they might break.

"I come from the House of Lilith," Cicely raised her chin. Lorcan and Rowan appeared over Gavriel's shoulders. One, she had a chance, two was a possibility. But three? A chance her corpse would arrive on Maeve's doorstep sooner than she thought.

"The House of Lilith has had no contact with Maeve in a couple hundred years," Rowan growled and scowled.

"Believe what you want, but Maeve does have some secrets she likes to keep from you," Cicely drew up magic from her well inside, pooling together her magic as it came to the surface.

"You're a Lilith aren't you?" Lorcan swore. "I should have known. Your eyes."

"Lilith by blood," Cicely purred and smirked. "I'm not afraid to let the whole world know it. Being kept in the dark this whole time. You didn't even think twice about the lingering scent around your queen's throne."

Gavriel scowled in her face and that's when she unleashed her father's gifts. All senses that they relied on vanished. They couldn't see, smell, or feel anything. Cicely darted away with ease, as though a couple hundred years of muscle weren't holding her down.

Cicely only let them hear one message.

"Aelin Ashryver Galathynius is in capable hands. Maeve let me do something with her you would probably kill me for, Prince. If you find me again, I might tell you." Cicely shifted, and flew away, letting her magic fade on its own.

 **Please review and tell me what you think! If anything is confusing, let me know so I can clear that up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you to all of you who reviewed, I am working on Cicely's character and hopefully you will love her as much as I do!**

Cicely's Alpine Swift soared above the trees, leaving traces of her scent. She saw Rowan in his shifted form flying after her. He was fast, and as hard as she tried to lose him, he stayed in her trail. The trail she had now laid out for him.

She wanted to help-really. She could take the money and run. She had enough knowledge about what they would to to Aelin while she was wrapped in her iron chains. She saw enough about Aelin and what she went through. But that wasn't how she worked. If they promised money, that was enough for her.

She glanced down and saw two streaks coming after her, Lorcan and Gavriel. That cost her.

A gust of wind pushed against her, and Rowan appeared beside her. Cicely tucked her wings in. And she dropped.

She shifted the moment she was about to hit the ground, and she rolled. She leaned against a tree-waiting for them. A wave of darkness washed over her causing Cicely to drop to her knees. Three figures shifted in her blurred vision, Rowan stood in front of her and pushed her shoulder into the tree-hard.

Cicely winced. "Is that what you do when you try to get information out of people?"

"You don't ask the questions here." Gavriel said, Cicely shut her mouth. "Who are you?"

"How kind of you to ask." Cicely laughed, but that turned into a scowl when Rowan pushed her shoulder harder. "My name is Cicely Lilith."

They shared glances. "What did you do to Aelin?" Rowan growled softly. Oh, the warrior was getting mad.

"You want to know that badly? Perhaps I shouldn't tell you." Cicely studied all of their faces. "It would keep me alive."

"What did you do to Aelin?" Rowan bellowed.

"Nothing special, just the usual stuff. Maeve let me do it this time." She squirmed under Rowan's hold.

"Maeve let you do what?" Lorcan whispered. "What did you do?"

"Knowledge, thoughts, feelings-they all have power. I just have an… unusual way of obtaining it." She drawled, and drew a knife hidden from her sleeve. Rowan grabbed it with his other hand, and Cicely shoved it harder toward his heart.

It was a distraction. Because she threw a knife made of iron at Lorcan, severing his shields. Rowan locked both of her hands behind her back, shoving her face into the tree. "Why are you here?"

"To finish what they started." A nod at Gavriel. Cicely locked eyes with each of them. "And then some."

"Tell is why we shouldn't kill you right here." Rowan snarled.

"I have information about your queen, or should I say, mate." Cicely smirked, reveling in Rowan's growing rage. The fae warrior didn't phase her one bit. "Maeve is my client-but she doesn't tell me what I can and can't do while I'm off doing her dirty work."

"What did Maeve tell you, Cicely." Lorcan whispered at a deadly volume.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

OoOoO

Rowan almost lost it. It would be so easy to kill her. Use his hands to snap her dainty neck. No sign of scars other than the one ruining her would-be perfect face. She was already in a compromised position, but he couldn't smell a lick of fear.

He leashed his magic, but that caused his actions to go unchecked. He knew, the moment he saw his hand raise, what he was going to do. The hilt of Goldryn smashed into her temple, and she lost consciousness. He almost let her fall face first onto the ground.

"Rowan." Gavriel said. "Let's get her into something she can't run in."

Lorcan picked up her dagger that was made of iron. It hummed, repelling the magic in his veins. "I have smelled her scent before."

"Me too." Gavriel said. "But let's get this over with before she recovers."

They tied her up with some spare rope they scraped together, binding her ankles, and her wrists. They sat by the fire, watching her. Rowan sharpened his knives while Lorcan and Gavriel stared at the fae. Elide just joined them when the fae stirred.

"And here I was thinking you were all sick sadists." Cicely said, opening her eyes. "I took this job to see how much has changed."

"What did Maeve do to Aelin." Rowan growled. Cicely's perfectly arched eyebrows raised.

"I guess love can do that to a person." A wistful sigh. "The brutal fae warrior turned soft by none other than Aelin Galathynius."

"If you saw her, then why didn't you help her?" Gavriel demanded.

"Why didn't I help her? I had a job-an assignment if you will." Cicely licked her lips, the cracked surfaces scratching her tongue. "She begged for you Rowan. When she heard that I was to kill you and the rest of your exiled cadre. She begged me to spare your life."

Rowan tensed. Would the fae kill them now?

"But, Maeve failed to tell me when I was to carry out my task. I would like to know-"

"If there is one scratch on Aelin that you inflicted on her, I will kill you slowly." Rowan threatened, searching her face for any kind of bluff. His never ending patience when it came to death surprised even himself.

"Gods. You're acting like I whipped her or something. All I want right now is a bath." Cicely raised her chin. "Or do I have to beg you for one."

Rowans fist made contact with her face before she even had the chance to see it coming. Her blood dropped from her nose onto the dirt. "That was a warning."

"I swear on my blood that I will not try to run or harm any of you if you let me take a bath now." Cicely swore. Rowan and Lorcan froze, Elide looked at her-analyzing her. Gavriel shrugged.

Her blood stained the dirt, her scent of vanilla lingering. "Do I get my bath or not?"

"Elide, take her to the river to take a bath." Gavriel ordered, earning a glare from the crippled girl.

"This way." Elide limped toward the south and Gavriel untied her.

"Don't get any ideas." He growled. She nodded in submission and followed Elide, disappearing into the woods. They would only get what they wanted if the Lilith was happy.

"You let Elide escort a trained killer-"

"She took a blood oath not to hurt anyone." Gavriel growled in Lorcan's face. "She wouldn't-"

They heard a satisfied sigh come from the river. The splash of water, and a laugh. Sounds of scrubbing filled their fae ears and they heard Elide's soft voice ask if she needed anything. There was no reply, just the sounds of more splashing, and then wet footsteps.

A couple minutes later, Cicely emerged from the forest. Her hair was wet and dripping onto the already moistened ground.

"That was the best bath I had in ages." Cicely exclaimed, and plopped down onto the floor. "Now I would expect you want information?"

A nod from each of them.

"I didn't hurt Aelin. We just exchanged words." Cicely said. "I did however, learn about the Wyrdkeys."

They all shot up at this. She continued to tell them little details. About Aelin's brutal treatment, but she wouldn't tell them about the little bit of strength and knowledge she planted in Aelin's head. No, she would have to figure out how to use it herself. Possibly for her freedom.

When she was finished, they all sat quietly, gazing at the fire.

"Usually I'm not quick to trust, my targets are usually dead before that could happen." Cicely studied her fingernails. "But you're just a lucky bunch aren't you?"

"Maeve wants us dead that badly?" Lorcan managed to get out, his breathing labored slightly.

"And I have the unfortunate task of doing it myself." Cicely hissed. "Had I known you would be so difficult to dispatch, I would have been looking for a way set Fenrys free instead of this."

 **As always, please leave a review and I hope you keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read, enjoy, and review!**

This newcomer, Cicely Lilith, she called herself. She recalled a faint memory of a story about the Lilith bloodline back by the fireplace in Terrasen.

Now, looking at Cicely, she couldn't look anything more than innocent. It was a strategy Elide used a majority of the time, appearances could change the way a battle was won. Most of the fae she saw used intimidation, but not Cicely. Elide knew better than to judge by looks.

From Cicely's posture, she was a trained killer, her stillness added to her stealth and immortal patience. The way she often raised her chin when she talked and the way she walked was with power and every look demanded respect.

"Fenrys is bound to the blood oath until Maeve says otherwise." Rowan growled. The faintest twitch on her face told her everything she needed to know. Cicely would never give up. Well, she had her entire fae lifetime to do it.

"You got freed. Why can't he?" Cicely hissed and stood up. The other fae mirroring her movement.

"Where are you going?" Lorcan asked. She just gave him a wicked smile, and everything went black.

Elide couldn't see, couldn't hear, she couldn't feel anything, not even the ground beneath her. Cicely could kill them all right now.

OoOoO

 _Kill them now-and get it over with._ Cicely debated while she backed away from them. She could see Rowan fighting against her power, their shields were like paper, she shredded through them. She paused, and a ripple of power sent her to her knees. And then another one, and another one.

Cicely rolled out of the way, and held a dagger to Elide's throat. She released her hold on their senses, and Lorcan's eyes widened when he saw Elide.

"Don't." Lorcan breathed. "Please."

Rowan summoned his power-

"Don't even think about it, Whitethorn." Cicely pushed her blade deeper into Elide's neck. "Unless you are okay with Elide Lochan's blood on your hands."

"Please," Lorcan begged.

"Well, would you look at that?" Cicely drawled. "Two fae warriors turned soft by women. I wonder who else turned?"

Whatever look she gave Gavriel was enough to send a slight shiver down his spine.

"Here's how it's going to be." Cicely said. "I let Ms. Lochan go, and you tell me who possesses the Wyrdkeys now. I _know_ Manon wouldn't be stupid enough to keep them."

They exchanged glances in a silent conversation. Lorcan glared at her but she returned it with a joyless smile.

"Please, do something." Elide begged. She had wisely stayed quiet.

"What!" Lorcan snarled from their silent conversation, and Gavriel gave him a pointed glare. The fae were always glaring at everyone.

"We have conditions too." Gavriel turned to her. "You let Elide go and bring us to Aelin. Then we will tell you who has the Wyrdkeys."

"That seems like an awful lot for just some simple knowledge. I'm surprised I held out this long." Cicely ran the blade lightly along Elide's neck. "If I let Elide go and bring you to Aelin, you tell me who has the Wyrdkeys, and you will help me free Fenrys."

"That-" Gavriel said.

"Work it out. I can stand here all day." Cicely drawled. "Unless you want me to show you the rest of my gifts?"

Cicely smiled when their eyes widened at that. Both of her parents bloodlines ran true in her blood. Usually fae only possessed blood from one.

"Swear it." Lorcan said. "Swear that you will bring us to Aelin and let Elide go."

"You swear your side first." Lorcan pulled out a blade, and cut his wrist-too rushed to be casual. "All of you."

They all cut their wrists and swore, "We promise to tell you who has the Wyrdkeys after we help you free Fenrys from Maeve."

Their blood pooled on the ground. Cicely nodded.

"I promise to bring you to Aelin." Cicely released Elide who ran behind the safety of the fae warriors, and cut her forearm. There were at least a dozen identical lines all lined up in neat stripes. All her blood oaths she ever took.

OoOoO

It had only even a couple hours of their silent glaring and shunning when a roar resonated through the forest. Cicely stood up and swore violently. Her nostrils flared as she smelled a hint of something that was not of their world.

"It smells like the creatures in Morath." She hissed and crouched, twin daggers in each hand. The beating of wings filled the air and black silhouettes emerged along the horizon. They came toward their direction quickly, way too fast to be any kind of bird or flock.

She sniffed again and smelled something else, something… ancient. That scent hung around Elide, masked in her tang of mortal blood.

"How do you know about Morath?" Elide asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"I had a job proposal there. Once I got within the perimeters, I was smelling this scent everywhere. I rejected it." Cicely's eyes narrowed. "What do you know about Morath?"

"I was taken there. I was a servant for the witches." Elide's soft voice floated in her ear as the silhouettes began to decent. "They are here."

"What do they want?" Cicely asked, and she realized that Lorcan, Gavriel and Rowan were frozen.

"They're here for me." Elide whispered and Lorcan stood in front of her in a defensive stance.

Rowan's winds blew the witches scents their way, death and rage covered every inch of them. For the first time on Cicely's immortal life, she didn't want any of them to die. Allies come and go, but Elide… What did they want with her?

"Elide. If you want to live, give me your arm." Cicely whispered without taking her eyes off the witches. Elide's shaking arm made its way into her vision, and she sliced it open. Not much, just enough for blood to gather and drip.

"What are you doing!" Lorcan lunged with lethal rage present in his eyes, but she held up a hand, his movements halting form her magic. Cicely smeared Elide's blood onto her skin beneath her clothes. Just enough blood to overrule her scent of vanilla. She caught Elide's onyx eyes, and gathered all the information she could about the witches. She memorized their names, faces, and whatever else she was able to find in Elide's mind.

"Run Elide. Run as far as you can. Get as far away as possible." She sliced her other arm open and let the blood coat Elide's hair. Her arm mended, the opposite of her other arm that had neat scars across it. Her scent of vanilla vanished. "Run, Elide. Run."

And Elide ran. She didn't look back, not while she wore Cicely's scent, and not while Cicely wore hers.

She did not see Cicely change into her body, or see the way Cicely now faced a Yellowleg coven lead by a certain dark haired witch, still fuming from Manon's escape.

 **"What?!" You might ask, and here is my response:**

 **Yes. The witches are back!** **So hang tight, and keep on reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And we're back! Here is your fight scene!**

A shimmer of color, and there stood Elide in front of them, standing where Cicely was moments before.

"You-" Lorcan snarled. He reached out and touched her arm, and met a flickering membrane that looked exactly like Elide.

"It's just a mind trick," Cicely snarled back. "If you know and look past your mental instincts, I'm still me under here. I show you what you want to see, or what I want you to see. That's why you saw Elide when Rowan saw Aelin."

"How? I've never heard of something like this before." Lorcan said while Rowan and Gavriel watched their new enemies approach them.

"I can explain after we get rid of these witches." Sure enough, when Lorcan looked close enough, he saw Cicely, her bronze hair framing her face. But once he looked again, there stood Elide, her ankle still a mess of scar tissue peeking out of her boot.

The witches landed and slipped off their wyverns with ease. One of them stepped forward. Her riding leathers were covered in armor with pointed spikes and her dark hair was only seen in wisps framing her face. Her brown eyes had nothing warm about them. Cicely used Elide's knowledge and whispered, "Iskra Yellowlegs." Soft enough that the other fae just barely heard her.

"Elide Lochan." Iskra purred. "I could see why Manon took such pride in you, claiming you for an Irontooth witch. Got yourself some bodyguards?" She smiled, it wasn't anything pleasant. "Fae."

"How did you find me?" Cicely asked, her voice identical to Elide's, and waves of fear reached the witches noses-exactly what they wanted.

"Your little stunt with your uncle made him decide to send an entire coven after you. If it were up to me, I would be hunting down that traitor, Manon. I want her blood on my hands." Iskra said, smiling wickedly.

"Please." Cicely tried, from the information she gathered about Elide, she was a master of disguise. "Don't take me back. I will only answer to the Wing Leader."

"Well, look at that." Iskra and the rest of her coven laughed. A sound that raked nails down Cicely's spine. "Manon trained her pet well. Obedience, discipline, and brutality. Seems a shame that you only possess two of those skills. It's a shame too, that you are now talking to the Wing Leader."

Cicely smiled, despite her best efforts to stop it. She knew her onyx eyes that she now bore reflected nothing human. "Seems like Manon's pet learned a thing or two about herself and her heritage because I am not going anywhere."

The fae by her side were doing an awfully good job at staying quiet and still. They would only engage in action when she did. They were smart, if not a little bit airheaded.

"Choose now, and choose wisely Elide Lochan." Iskra growled. "By force, or come with us willingly."

Cicely turned for the first time toward the fae, and saw that the were watching her. In awe, or in horror, she wasn't sure-she didn't really care. She raised her eyebrows, and they nodded. They were ready. A look from Lorcan told here that Elide was far away, or as far away as possible.

"I think you got your options mixed up. I told you. I'm not going anywhere." Cicely lunged. Her blades flashing and slicing. Their wyverns didn't even have a chance as most of their throats were slit. Not that they had a chance anyway, Cicely cut off all possibility of movement the moment they touched the ground.

The fae met each of her expectations. They were fast, efficient, and ruthless.

She was like a whirlwind. Hacking and slashing her way toward the Yellowlegs leader. The witches were mediocre at best. There were two that were set apart, no doubt Iskra's second and third. She raised her dagger and spun just in time to block a swing meant to sever her head from her body. The snarling face that was Iskra met her gaze.

Not one drop. Not one drop of blood to give away her heritage, her identity.

"Had I known that Elide Lochan would put up a fight, I would have dragged you onto a wyvern before you even had the chance to run."

OoOoO

Gods. Watching Cicely as Elide converse with the newly appointed Wing Leader was horrifying, yet it was strangely comforting that they didn't suspect a thing yet. Elide had told him a couple things about the Yellowlegs heir. Mostly just that Manon loathed her.

Lorcan unleashed his magic on the Yellowlegs coven, his magic was no match for their blades. However, there was an amount of iron in their swords and daggers, so his magic often faded before it hit them.

Of all the tales he heard about the House of Lilith, he never remembered anything about their ability to kill so fluidly, just that they killed and often left a bloodbath in their wake. Savage killers with no mercy or feelings, yet the way she killed was anything but savage. It was clean, smooth, and without error, like she knew where they would strike and where they would be before they did. She may be merciless, but Cicely decided to spare Elide by letting her run.

Cicely hacked and sliced her way through the witches as if they were mere stalks of grass. Her wicked smile was the only reminder that this was not Elide facing the witches, but a killer by blood and training. Her smile was the only reminder that there was no feelings present in her her once she gave into her blood lust.

The way Rowan, Gavriel and him worked together made them feel like they were part of something again. It gave him the false sense of security that they were still serving Maeve. Still killing on her orders.

Almost all the witches and their wyverns were dead when Cicely whirled and caught Iskra's blade aimed for her neck. Cicely let out a small laugh at something she said, and she swept the legs out from beneath the Wing Leader.

"That was for Manon." Cicely whispered. Her dagger sliced a long scar across Iskra's face and she whispered again, "That was for Astrin."

If Cicely even knew who she was talking about, she didn't show it. Her acting was excellent, and so far, she had not gotten a single scratch. Iskra got up, her form was hunched, and rage burned vividly in her eyes. Iskra lunged at Cicely, and she raised her blade. Cicely's eyes shined with challenge and and ducked at the last moment, causing Iskra to trip over her body as she rolled forward.

The Yellowleg witch's blade plunged into a nearby wyvern. It's cries of pain echoed across the forest and Iskra stared in horror at the blade embedded halfway into the mount.

Cicely's teasing voice was carried by the wind, "Wing Leader you say? Can't even cut off one mortal's head."

"I will kill you, and Manon's precious Thirteen myself." Iskra swung again, and missed. Cicely's voice echoed in Lorcan's head, _Leave her mount. That's the only way she's leaving._

"Keep missing and you'll have to be the Missing Leader next." Cicely taunted, she loved to play with her opponents, get them so worked up, and never let them win. The Yellowlegs heir had no discipline. A good soldier would know when it was enough.

Iskra let out a roar and threw her blade at Cicely. A fatal mistake, and she knew it once it left her hand. It flew at Cicely, its aim was flawless, but Cicely easily stepped aside and Iskra's blade missed by almost a yard.

"Still missing." Cicely mussed.

 **I did only say fight scene... There are ways for Iskra to turn things around, she has the time, and the wits... Okay, I take it back. Maybe not the wits. But Iskra could still emerge victorious!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just got a wonderful beta reader autumnxwinds! Thank you to all of you who made it this far! It means a lot to me. (You have no idea)**

Cicely smirked as she neared the Yellowlegs heir. She forced herself to limp and make herself look less feral and more like the lady that was Elide Lochan. Iskra's bull and two of her coven were left. The other witches mounted her wyvern, and motioned Iskra to join them, they knew they wouldn't win this battle.

Iskra mounted her wyvern. She looked at the fallen witches of her coven and felt tears pool around her eyes. Her second placed a tentative hand on her back, and they took the skies and the sunlight with them. Their mount blocked the sun and unleashed a final roar. Cicely could hear Iskra growl, "This isn't over, witchling."

Cicely dropped her disguise the moment the witches were out of sight and turned back to the others. "Find Elide."

The other fae were panting, their magic somewhat depleted. "Find her now," Cicely growled and Rowan shifted and flew away.

She turned to the two remaining warriors and met their gazes. Her blades were still unsheathed and she held them loosely by her sides. She smiled at them and flipped her daggers casually. They spun around her fingers without her even glancing at them.

"That was interesting, was it not?" Cicely purred.

They exchanged glances in a silent conversation. It was either kill her, or keep her alive and then kill her. They remained still and tense, they glared and snarled.

"Don't feel like talking?" Cicely stretched like a cat. "Fine."

She cracked her back and gave them a toothless smile. "Well, it's been nice keeping you company, but-"

"Take us to Aelin." Gavriel said. He glared at her but she smiled back, her fangs bared even when they were shorter than average.

"Of course." Cicely waved her scarred arm in their faces and wiped her daggers on her tunic. She sheathed them and smiled at the whine of metal on metal. "Let's wait for the rest of your… group."

Rowan and Elide emerged from the forest. Elide limping along, and Rowan's face had no emotion. His right hand gripped his sword, and his other hand was leading Elide along the path. His gaze was downcast and he seemed to age a couple years.

"Let's go." Cicely said, jumping on her toes. "Please try to keep up." She glanced at Elide and gave her a once-over. "And don't get lost."

OoOoO

Cicely ran through the trees, rarely glancing back to see if they were following her. She didn't shift because she needed an outlet for all her energy, and running did just that.

She could hear the labored breathing of the others, accompanied by Elide crashing through the forest.

Only after running nonstop for one whole day, did she slow down. She waited patiently for them to follow her scent, sharpening her knives and picking at her nails. It was dark, but nothing her Fae eyes couldn't handle. The softest rustling of fallen leaves drew her eyes up.

First it was Gavriel, then Rowan. Lorcan arrived with Elide in tow. Cicely ran off to find some flat ground and Elide knelt on a log.

"I would say this is a bad idea, but I think that was already implied." Gavriel whispered. "How do we even know she knows what she's doing?"

"We don't, but this is the best chance we have at saving Aelin." Rowan reasoned.

"What? Blindly following someone who could just as easily lie in our faces?" Lorcan stood and towered over Rowan. He bitterly spat, "It's always been about your queen, hasn't it?"

"She is my queen," Rowan growled while Gavriel shushed him. "Until she severs the blood oath I took to her, she is my queen."

Cicely walked back in and her dark eyes took in their tense muscles and motioned to a area west of them. They set up camp. Nothing more than a blanket for Elide. After hunting, they ate some meat and berries Elide collected. Cicely watched Elide slowly fall asleep; did she know how dangerous the woods were here?

This was a route that a select few from the Lilith house knew. Even Maeve didn't know about it. It wasn't on any map, because they created this place themselves. From the ground up, they all worked day and night to get this done.

She heard the steady breathing of Elide and surprisingly from Lorcan. She saw Gavriel lean against a tree and close his eyes. Rowan was circling the perimeter in his hawk form. He landed and shifted with a flash.

"Get some sleep. I'll take first watch," Cicely said while she inspected each of her knives.

"A whole day of running, and you want first watch?" Rowan asked. His face was blank and emotionless. However, there was evident rage and terror in his eyes he tried hard to mask with a bored expression.

No. She didn't really want first watch, but she had to stay awake. No matter how exhausted she was.

"Yes."

"I'll take first watch," he said. She shrugged and leaned against a tree, but she didn't close her eyes.

"You can sleep now. I'm not going to kill you."

She sighed and closed her eyes. Rowan watched her closely. The rise and fall of her chest didn't change and her eyelids fluttered every couple seconds. She was not going to sleep.

"If you consider watching me as a part of first watch," Cicely mumbled. "I can take it instead. I can protect myself just as well as you can."

He turned his head away and settled on watching the forest. Every leaf and branch was inspected from his vantage point. He wasn't sure how much time went by, but when he turned back to look at Cicely, she was not there. He growled.

He drew his sword, and a voice came from right behind him. "I'm taking watch now."

He whirled and met dark eyes and a pretty face. He didn't even hear her sneak up on him. In fact, when she moved to take his spot, she didn't make a sound. He watched her climb up a tree without disturbing the branches. He narrowed his eyes but he lay down to sleep. His breathing steadied and matched Lorcan and Elide's as he fell asleep.

OoOoO

Watching them all sleep soundly was something that sent a wave of jealousy through her. She didn't dare close her eyes and submit to the darkness. She heard soft shuffling and then it stopped. She hung upside down from a branch without swaying the leaves.

She listened to the soft hum of the forest, and no matter how dangerous, how lethal the monsters were, she loved it. The air kissed her cheek and she let herself feel some happiness-some hope. Her smile reminded her that everything wasn't so bad.

After decades locked underground and training, she savored every moment she had outside. Every breath of fresh air was a blessing, and every ray of sunshine was welcomed in her dark eyes. The wind was a gift, and rain was a constant reminder of what she learned in that underground place beneath Maeve's kingdom.

In that place, water would constantly drip from the ceiling. They learned how to swim in the flooded room of a girl who had drowned there. They learned how to walk and run silently through puddles, and leaves weren't any different. They learned how to balance on ice one of the her other Lilith relatives was able to freeze.

She swayed in the wind that was brushing against her face and her neck. She blew out breath, and saw a puff of white air flow out of it. She smiled and breathed in fresh air. Her hair was pulled toward the ground and her blood rushed to her head.

Another rustle. Louder this time. Cicely swung upright and landed quietly on the grass. Even she couldn't land that silently. She drew her blades and did a once-over of the camp.

She felt a presence behind her. She turned and saw Rowan standing there, his face blank, but his eyes portraying the smallest bit of sadness.

"You're awake." She said, her frantic eyes were the only sign that he had caught her off guard. That and her slightly shaking fingers. She straightened her slouched back and cleared her throat. "I'm going hunting."

She smiled wickedly and walked off before he had the chance to object. Based on the look in his eyes, she didn't think he would have had the energy to anyway.

 **please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is in Iskra's point of view. I'm just trying this out.**

She was going to kill that witchling. Iskra stalked toward the tent she was told to report to once she returned. The valg king had the nerve to order her around. She suddenly felt respect for Manon, having her requests constantly rejected. Once she was free from his orders, she would rip him apart, slowly. The only way immortals knew how. Painfully.

But first, the witchling. She would have to die, Manon too. If she could die in front of Manon, that would be even better. She was now in front of the tent, and she entered.

"Wing Leader." Erawan said. "How's that new title working out for you?"

"Just fine." She flashed her teeth at him and nodded her head.

"I assume you brought back Elide Lochan," Erawan continued. "That is why you were able to return?"

"We were unable to acquire the witchling in the time provided." Iskra said. She wasn't going to tell him about how well she fought, or how outmatched they were.

Erawan turned his eyes toward her. She met his, and found only darkness within. "Why don't you have her?"

"She fought back, and I lost the majority of my coven."

"You are the Wing Leader." He hissed. "If you are unable to fulfill this simple task, you are unfit for your title."

Her eyes widened. "You don't mean to say-"

"I will consider replacing you with Petrah Blueblood." He turned away, dismissing her. She shot as much hate as she could at the valg king and stormed out without another word, for fear she would say something she would regret.

He dismissed her. Iskra Yellowlegs did not get dismissed. She would not get dismissed by Manon, by Petrah, or anyone but her matron. Yet the Valg king dismissed her as if she were some worthless servant. Some worthless life.

"Wing Leader." A man called. He reeked of a mortals tang that she had been craving for some time now. "A message."

He held out a shaking hand with a sloppily sealed envelope. She took it from him, and looked him in the eye. She sniffed the envelope and there was no scent. Only the man's mortal smell lingered.

"Who sent this?" She demanded.

"I would not know. I am merely a messenger." His voice shook and he wrung his hands together.

"Did you know that us witches like our meat fresh?" She smirked. She loved this game. As much as she hated the reek of fear, it was worth it. The only amusement she's had in a long time.

"N-no." The man said. His voice really trembling now. She stalked closer, baring her iron teeth at him.

"I've been craving meat for a while now."

"P-please!" The man begged. "I-I have a wife, a-and three children. Their m-mother is s-sick and I am the o-only one who can provide f-for them."

"Do you think I care about your life?" She would not turn soft like Manon. She would be a better wing leader. A witching wouldn't turn her soft, a wyvern wouldn't turn her soft, and a mortals sad story wouldn't turn her soft.

She kept that in mind as she slit the man's throat with her iron nails.

OoOoO

"Iskra Yellowlegs." A man bellowed. "Why do I have reports of you killing our messengers, and failing to fulfill your duties?"

All heads turned to Iskra as she sat down at her table. She placed her food down silently, and she stood up. She felt exposed without anyone flanking her. Her second and third were the only ones who survived the attack, and they were currently recovering.

No one dared to say anything, for there was rage evident in the Yellowlegs witch's eyes.

The man's scent filled the mess hall, terror… and arrogance.

"You question my methods of carrying out your orders." It wasn't a question. All eyes went from Iskra to the man. Some faster than others.

"I find no reason for you to kill off my messengers. They deliver, you receive." The witches eyes turned to Iskra and they lingered.

"I have my reasons that will not be questioned." Iskra said, her iron teeth snapping down. "Not by some human."

"You are just appointed Wing Leader. You have not earned authority over those things yet." She grit her teeth, iron flashing.

"If you wish to keep your head, leave now." Iskra said and was relieved to see some nods. "We wish to eat, and ride. You are wasting our time."

She turned away, and sat down. Soft shuffling told her the man was leaving. Before he left, he said softly, "Manon was a great Wing Leader. And you won't ever replace her."

Iskra almost tore him apart at that, but it took all her self control not to. A collective gasp flew around the mess hall, but no one dared to speak, not even a whisper. The rivalry between the clans created a rift between the witches, but that just rubbed salt on the wound. She lost almost all her coven, and now this? What more would be sent her way?

Without a coven, a witch was lost. With Iskra being in the highest Yellowlegs coven, she would have to join a lesser one. How was her coven taken out by a crippled witchling, and Manon's thirteen still stood despite the trained witch coven they sent after them?

The crippled witchling. When she was fighting, she wasn't limping. Her movements had been balanced and even. Her technique reflected many years of training. Only when she was being watched she limped…

Iskra abandoned her tray and walked out of the mess hall. Leaving what was left of her coven, and silence behind her.

Iskra had seen her leg: a ruined mess of scar tissue. And still, she wasn't in pain-she could smell that much. It had been fake. A fraud.

Iskra let out a roar, and pulled out her riding leathers from the day before. Looking for any other proof, she found a small smudge of dried blood. Cinnamon and elderberries.

That was Elide's scent. She smelled her riding leathers deeply, hoping for some underlying scent. She ran her fingers across the leather and felt her finger brush over something. A piece of bronze hair.

Vanilla. And Fae.

 **Please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who left a review!**

Cicely Lilith crouched in the shadows of a bush, watching a flock of birds. She wasn't really going hunting, but she wanted to get away from the other fae and enjoy time alone. The wind brushed against her neck and her face. The sunlight streamed in from in between the leaves and lit up the clearing. For all the time she was taking, they would expect her to come back with at least something, but so far she had nothing.

She edged closer and loaded her bow. She had one chance to shoot before they would scatter. If she was closer she could kill them faster. She had fifteen arrows, and she shot as she exhaled. Her bowstring singing as it shot her arrow through the air. She didn't even give the birds a chance to scatter before she loaded another arrow.

She kept on shooting, using all her arrows. Her muscles heating from the strain and the speed. She had to remind herself to breath as a soft laugh escaped her lips. Her arrow only missed once. She retrieved her arrows, throwing her catch into a sack. She flipped the lone arrow up with her foot and glared at it.

"Pathetic," she mumbled to herself. "All that training and you missed completely."

"I was wondering when you would actually hunt." Rowan said from behind her. That was where the wind came from. He was tracking her, and she knew it too. His muscles were tense and his eyes were narrowed.

"Why are you following me?" Cicely shouldered her bow and adjusted her shirt. She scowled at him through her hair as she brushed it out of her face.

"You were gone for a while." He didn't answer her question. She narrowed her eyes. "You could have gotten the same results if you shot from farther away. Why take the time and risk losing them?"

"Maybe I just like being alone." She shrugged, _why did he care about anything at all?_ "I have better marksmanship when I'm not distracted by the wind."

"Why does the wind distract you?" Rowan was actually curious, but he hid that behind a blank mask.

"If you're stuck underground for most of your life, you begin to crave the little things in nature." She looked into the distance. The sun made her skin glow and she slumped her shoulders, but her eyes were like shadows, hooded darkness lurked in them that made you wonder just how old she was.

She snapped out of her reverie and tossed the sack over to Rowan. Her eyes lit up with amusement. "If you're here, make yourself useful."

Rowan ended up carrying the sack of fourteen dead birds all the way back to their camp. He also ended up cooking them on a stick, glaring the whole time.

Cicely watched them eat and talk about Aelin and their plans. She was close enough to hear them, but she tuned them out. It wasn't any of her business. Her food was left untouched as she stood from her log and slipped away, the leaves barely rustling as she walked on them.

She was _so_ exhausted. Maybe a short nap would be fine. They were busy anyway. They wouldn't follow her. She found a clearing far enough away from them that they hopefully wouldn't hear her scream if she did. The nightmares didn't stop yet. Every time she slipped away to unconsciousness, the memories still haunted her. It didn't help that every time she went back, she chose the same thing. The pain was always the same, and so were her screams.

She leaned against a tree and braced herself. Her eyes closed and she slept within moments.

OoOoO

Elide noticed Cicely's disappearance before any of the others did. She cut into their conversation by stating that Cicely was gone. They saw her untouched food and they shot to their feet. Rowan went rigid and Lorcan's face twisted with rage.

"I knew it would come to this," Lorcan growled, kicking a stick and sending it flying. "She keeps disappearing and expects us to-"

He was cut off by a faraway scream that was full of pain and misery. That scream had a sound that was distinctly Cicely. They ran to the source faster than Elide could follow, Rowan's winds blowing her scent toward them.

Cicely was on the ground, clutching her side and screaming. Her face was calm, but the screams that came from her throat suggested otherwise. Her eyes were closed and she was thrashing from side to side. Gavriel rushed to her side and grabbed her arm in an attempt to wake her, only to jerk back and clutch his side. His eyes were wide with horror and fear.

After one more painful scream, her movements halted, and she rolled on the ground. She groaned and got to her knees, her hair falling over her face. She looked well rested, despite what had looked like restless sleeping. Her muscles were twitching slightly, and her eyes were still closed, as if she was trapped in her dream

She had one hand on her side as she struggled to rise. She finally looked up, and she shrieked. A genuine scream of surprise that was so different from her pain filled ones.

She drew her dagger instinctively and her eyes darted around frantically. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard you screaming," She paled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just sleeping." She dipped her chin and tried to walk past them when she was halted by a voice.

"What happened?" Gavriel was behind her, his hand clutching his side in the same manner as she was a moment ago. His was looking at her, his gaze pitiful.

She slowly turned toward him, her eyes wide. "What are you talking about?"

"That room. The one made of iron," he said. Cicely shook her head and covered her ears.

"I don't know what you're talking about." It was a lie, and they both knew it. She said it one more time, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The room where you got this." Gavriel pulled her shirt up to reveal a long, deep scar on her left side. That also revealed a dozen more scars just like it, scattered on her stomach. They were jagged but when he ran a hand over them, he met smooth skin. Her wince was visible as she slowly covered them back up with her shirt.

She glanced up for a second to meet Rowan's pine green eyes that were narrowed, his lips pressed in a thin line that she could only guess ment he was reliving a similar experience. Lorcan was still watching her reaction. His eyes were calculating, matching Elide's obsidian gaze that were mixed with pity. However, his was not. Cicely turned back to Gavriel.

"You touched me, didn't you?" She knew the answer before he even gave it to her. She put her head in her hands and what was left of her demeanor broke. A single tear fell from her eyes and she looked at it in horror.

"I-it's terrible." She trembled, and Elide found herself feeling sympathy for the girl. "I can't even bring myself to think of it."

"I'm sorry." Gavriel whispered. "You must have been one heck of a fighter to go through that and still be alive."

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Cicely replied. "You didn't have to go through that kind of pain. No one should."

"But you do." A small nod and her tears cleared up.

"So this happens every time you sleep?" Lorcan asked.

"Every time. It's my punishment. It's my payment." She shook her head and her eyes were red and puffy. "Can we not talk about this?"

They nodded slowly and made their way back to camp. Cicely trembled the whole way back.

 **Some information on Cicely's past. What will happen next? (jk, I already know!)**

 **Please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**If you made it this far into my story, wow. My extremely awesome beta autumnxwinds has been so helpful, especially during this chapter. :)**

Gavriel watched Cicely tremble near the fire. They had stopped traveling for the day and she still looked shaken from her dream. Her breaths were long and deep, but her eyes remained wide and frantic.

"Go to sleep. I'm capable of protecting myself now," Cicely whispered, and glanced at the sleeping figures of Lorcan and Elide. "Sleep. I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Gavriel nodded and lay down. He closed his eyes and heard soft footsteps. He opened his eyes a tiny bit, and saw Cicely scale a tree and sit on a branch. Her body barely cast a shadow, but was silhouetted by the moonlight. She made no move to become hidden.

She waved her hand over their camp and he saw a membrane of light fall on top of them. It faded, and she leaned on the trunk, one hand on her knife and the other by her side.

When Gavriel fell into unconsciousness he saw blood. Everywhere.

A jagged knife swept out toward his abdomen-no, Cicely's abdomen. It was clear of all her scars and her arm only had three slashes of blood oaths. He tried to move, but his hands-her hands-were held by someone. The knife cut her, but not deep enough to cause lasting damage. Just deep enough to scar, and really hurt.

A hand brought a bucket of water.

"Every year we add a pinch," a man said. "The day you returned, we added a special something."

He poured some of it on her cut and she screamed. It burned and she couldn't heal it. It burned so much, it stung and felt like someone was digging into her flesh.

"Do you know what that is?" the man asked, his face hidden in shadows. "It's salt and iron."

He poured a little more and the pain flared up again.

"Make it quick." Cicely said, her face was clear and smooth. Wherever she got the scar on her face from, it wasn't from this time.

"You chose this instead of lengthening your contract. I'm going to make it last." The man poured some more and she screamed again. The same scream that Gavriel had heard earlier in the day.

The man dumped the rest of the mixture on her stomach and she screamed one last time-

Gavriel felt something break through the memory; it shattered the image into shards.

His eyes opened to a silhouette with long hair. Dark eyes were looking at him curiously.

"Do you want me to take it away?" Cicely asked. She hovered over him, her hands still and her eyes watching his face.

"What?" His mind was still fuzzy from the experience.

"The memory, I can take it away." She frowned and looked like she was beginning to regret waking him. "That is what you were dreaming about, right?"

"How can you take away a memory?" Gavriel asked.

"It's one of my gifts-"

"Funny you should call it that," Gavriel scoffed. "Anything else we should know about, other than your brainwashing and mind tricks?"

"That's not the point." Cicely waved a dismissive hand. "Do you want to stop thinking about that? It will haunt you forever."

"Yes, I do want to stop thinking about that, but what are you going to do?" Gavriel forced his eyes open.

"Lock it up in a box inside your head." Cicely began to walk away, "But if you don't want my help, I don't have to give it to you."

"Don't take it away, just make it so I don't remember it that clearly." Gavriel shivered, but not from the cold.

"I can do that." Her mouth twisted into a feral smile and her dark eyes bore into his.

Gavriel felt Cicely in his mind, like soft feathers brushing against his memories, and then they turned solid and the memory seemed to fall out of his reach. When he reached for it, she pushed it down and far, far away from him.

He opened his eyes and she nodded. He watched her walk away and reclaim her spot on the tree without another sound.

OoOoO

When he woke up, Cicely was by the fire making breakfast. Most of it was already cooked, and Elide was eating and chatting quietly with her. He strolled up to them and sat down across from Cicely.

"How was your sleep?" she asked, looking at him expectantly. Her hair was brushed to one side in a bun with stray hairs flying from it.

"Better after you helped me." He heard a cough and a choked sound come from behind him. He turned and saw Lorcan and Rowan behind him.

"She helped you with what?" Lorcan coughed out at the same time Rowan growled, "Don't get too attached."

Cicely rolled her eyes. "It wasn't like that." She crossed her arms and returned her focus to the fire.

She pushed food toward them and commanded them to eat. She picked at the food in front of her as she shifted anxiously from side to side. She kept glancing at them and opened her mouth as if to tell them something.

"If you need my help with Aelin, I'm going to have to sever my ties with my House." She studied the fire. "I only need to stay for two more weeks."

"That wasn't the deal," Rowan growled and placed his fist onto the log he was sitting on, he was holding back from smashing it to pieces. A cold gust of wind swept over them and Cicely clicked her tongue, her gaze unrelenting as she had spent the whole night thinking about what she was going to say next.

"If I'm going to help you rescue Aelin, it might be nice to have a place to eat real food and have a real roof over our heads before we trash Maeve's palace," she snapped. "If I sever my ties, I'm not under their control anymore. I will be well respected and have more freedom. You two," she pointed to Gavriel and Rowan, "will come with me. Lorcan will stay with Elide."

"Why do we need to come with you?" Rowan growled.

"If you manage to charm them with your amazing personality, you could have one of the strongest allies in all of this world." Cicely shrugged, doubt clouding her eyes. "Not that you are very charming people. I've met monsters that have more life than you do."

"What do you mean, an ally? Why can't you do it yourself?" Elide asked.

"As I am part of my house by blood, I'm only eligible for _requesting_ potential allies until I am through with my services." She said this with a touch of hurt leaking into her voice.

"What makes you so powerful? And what made you stay hidden from the world all this time?" Rowan shifted a little farther from Cicely.

"A small group of fae can't be able to do much damage, much less help us win the war," Gavriel said.

"A small group of fae soldiers lead by ten fae warriors that are as strong as me. A small group group of about two million." She was mocking him now. "Five generations of fae, training in ways you have forgotten. All prepared for this war. We train every day, and your little group working for Maeve thought you were the strongest."

Cicely's tone shifted until it was softer, this was something she worked her whole life for. "We let you take the glory because we knew that one day, it would all pay off. That one day we would present ourselves to the world as an army, and ally to the strongest force in the world. We have been debating on whose side would be the most reasonable. If you give me a chance, I can get you an ally that can double your numbers."

"How do you even know our numbers?" Lorcan asked, and Rowan let loose a soft growl.

"What? You think I wouldn't know Aelin would contact Galan Ashryver? Or the Silent Assassins? Or Ansel, Queen of the Western Wastes? How about Rolf and his band of pirates?" Cicely listed their allies in one breath. "You know who else knows that? Maeve."

"How do you know this?" Rowan lept up with his sword in his hand, aiming for her neck.

"But do you know what she doesn't know?" Cicely ignored Rowan's question as she shifted to the side and grabbed the hilt from his hand, pulling the sword from his grasp. She pointed the blade to his vacant seat and flipped it so it impaled the ground next to it, a silent command to sit. "She doesn't know our numbers. She thinks it's only me and my immediate family. We are more than just a group, Gavriel. We are an army."

"How did you manage to stay hidden all these years? And this trail; I know Wendlyn like the back of my hand and I've never seen this," Gavriel asked.

"This trail was made from scratch." Cicely ran her fingers through the dirt and the grass. "As far as you've ever known, this was just a vast sea with waves that would spit you out a mile from where you entered it. My team built this, it's laced with our magic, and it can never betray us. We are hidden because only ten, only the leaders, me and the Elite teams, get to leave. Everyone else stays inside until they are through with their services to the house, and even then, some choose to stay. But those who leave are bound to their oath to never speak of this to anyone but the fae already in it."

"And what if we accept it?" Gavriel leaned closer. "How much will this delay us?"

"It's only a two days walk from here. I can get us there in one day if we run." She flashed them a smile. "Eat up. This is the last time before we get there. The road is rough if you don't know the way."

OoOoO

"It's just through these trees. There's a village not far from here. Lorcan, take Elide and go to the nearest inn. Put it on my tab. If you go anywhere, tell them Cicely sent you. They should be nicer." She pointed north and Lorcan and Elide started that way. She turned to the remaining fae and waved a hand over them and the same light fell as last night.

"You don't speak, you don't make a sound. If they find out that you're here before they're ready… you don't want to know what can happen," she said, her face hardening and becoming a cold mask that showed no emotion. Only her dark eyes showed the smallest bit of feeling, but even then they were stone cold. She spoke to them like a commander talked to their soldiers, precise and unrelenting, leaving no room for error. "They can't see you. Don't move anything, and whatever happens, do not help me. Stay hidden. Stay near the shadows. Stay near the wall and follow me. And don't get lost."

She turned away and stalked through the trees. They came upon a cave and she walked in. Her boots clicked loudly on the ground and the wind halted. Water dripped from the ceiling and she walked through puddles, not even minding when her shoes got wet.

There were two stone doors at the end of the tunnel. In the fae language, engraved and plated in gold, were the words: The House of Lilith.

 **Please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Now you have the chance to meet some new fae in this chapter, and many more later on!**

Cicely Lilith looked at the stone doors and let herself smile, an evil, wicked thing. Home. She was home.

She opened the double doors with both hands to reveal a gently lit hallway with white walls, white floors with a long red rug, and a white ceiling. Everything was white because it was so rare that blood coated the halls.

She walked forward and the doors shut behind her. Her boots echoed through the hall and two fae rushed to her side. They were twins, one boy and one girl. The boy held some clothes and the girl held out a bucket. Cicely didn't even spare them a glance as she swaggered toward the end of the hallway.

Cicely didn't stop walking when she took off her weapons and dunked them in the bucket. She did the same thing with her leather armor, and pulled her shirt over her head. She let her pants fall off her body and the girl picked them up. All she wore was her underwear and the flexible fabric covering the upper half of her body. Her face showed no emotion, no sparkle in her eyes and no hint of a smile on her lips.

She took the clothes from the boy who presented it to her. It was a black suit that hugged her figure like a second skin and an additional shirt that was more loose. The front was cut lower for the females than it used to be. She raised a questioning eyebrow but slipped it on. The female offered a warm washcloth, but Cicely held up a hand and shook her head.

Once she was done, the two fae left just as quickly as they had come. Their heads were bowed the entire time, never meeting her eyes.

At the end of the hall were another set of doors. They were wooden and you could hear sounds of chaos from the inside. The words Mess Hall were engraved in silver on the door. Cicely took a deep breath to steady herself and pushed the doors open.

She took one step inside and the whole hall fell silent. The hall was huge, you couldn't see the end even with the fires lighting the walls, and it was packed with fae. They all kneeled in front of her and she let a small amused smile twitch at her lips. It had been a while since she had received this kind of respect.

"Rise," she commanded, and they did. One fae rushed forward and gave her a bone crushing hug. She gave Cicely a once over and pulled her to the side. The noise continued, however it was hushed.

The girl had the same dark eyes, but her hair matched them. It was dark and long, falling on her shoulders and curled at the ends. Her face was so pale, it was as if she never saw the sun. She had the same mischievous smile, and sparkling white teeth.

She grabbed Cicely's arm and narrowed her eyes. She slapped Cicely across the face, twice.

"What the heck!" the girl hissed, disapproval written all over her fair face. "Cicely, what are you doing? Two blood oaths?"

"How about you tell me why you haven't responded to any of my messages," Cicely shot back with narrowed eyes, causing the girl to purse her lips in a thin line. "It's been a while, cousin."

"Too long," the girl replied, and gave her another hug. "You know what your grandfather will have done to you, right? You were gone for two decades. The payment will be painful-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Valea," Cicely said while running her hand through her hair.

Valea sighed. "When you're done, find me. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"It won't take that long. He likes to keep it to a couple minutes. Half an hour at the most." Cicely whispered and walked through the crowd which parted for her. She went to another set of doors, and entered them by slipping through, leaving just enough space for Rowan and Gavriel to follow her.

"Ah! Cicely," Asa said. The same man that now haunted her dreams: her grandfather. "Isn't it nice to see a pretty face again. I have your payment in a bucket in the corner. I've been paying special attention to it."

"I'll take the payment." Cicely's face was blank and her hands were clasped behind her back. The iron shining around the room made her blood boil and withdraw.

"Here I was hoping to dump that out when you arrived." Another person emerged from the shadows and grabbed Cicely's arms when she removed her shirts. Asa took out a knife with jagged edges.

Hidden by Cicely's magic, Gavriel looked at Rowan. He recognized the knife, and the scenario. Rowan looked straight ahead with a calculating gaze.

Asa slashed the knife at an area of smooth skin and Cicely's blood spilled on the ground. She didn't bat an eye at that, but she did when Asa brought the water. He spilled a little on her cut and she hissed.

Gavriel could tell that the man holding her arms was enjoying this, watching her suffer. She didn't fight it. He heard Rowan suck in a breath and go rigid next to him.

Asa dropped a little more, and Cicely arched her back. "Just say the word, and this could stop. Just make up the time you were away from us."

Cicely shook her head, and Asa spilled half the bucket on her. She screamed, causing Asa to smile. "There you are."

He let the salted-iron water spill onto her stomach in a steady stream. Her screams continued until there was nothing left in the bucket.

The other man released her arms and Cicely collapsed on the floor. Her blood stained the floor red, mixing with many more scents that coated the room.

"I look forward to enjoying my last two weeks of owning you, my little Cicely," Asa said, and waved his hand. The man picked her up and set her standing up. Cicely pulled her shirt on and knelt, her face twisting in pain the entire time. "Rise, and leave me."

She turned on her heel and walked out with steady steps. Only when the door closed did she fall to her knees, in front of the huge mass of fae that were in the mess hall. Their fae ears heard everything that happened. She received looks of pity for her pain, and respect for getting through it. Most fae pass out and get dumped outside to be picked up by their friends or family. She hated the pity, but she was in too much pain to tell them that.

"Oh my Gods, Cicely!" Valea screamed and rushed to her side. She pulled up her shirt to see the scar that was worse than the rest. She pulled water from the air and when she guided it to her cut, it was repelled and fell, causing Cicely to hiss. Valea's hands began to shake but she clasped them together.

She lifted Cicely up and dragged her to another room. Valea set her on a bed and rubbed a salve on the cut. Iron leached out and she drew more water from the air. She wrapped the wound and Cicely struggled up.

"Thank you." Cicely winced as she held out a arm. "Help me up."

"No. I'm taking you to your room right now. You need rest and-"

"Val. I need to check in with everyone else," Cicely said firmly, already struggling to rise from the soft bed.

"Fine. Go. But when you're done you better come back so I can fix you up." Valea pointed to the door. Cicely smiled and slipped out, once again leaving just enough room for Rowan and Gavriel to follow.

 **So how do you like Valea? Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Maybe you're wondering about this new place beneath Wendlyn, hopefully this chapter will tell you more about it!**

Cicely continued to visit almost everyone, or at least it seemed like it. She walked down endless corridors with endless white doors and rooms. She always found someone to talk to wherever they went, however they never met her eyes. Only Valea met her gaze when they talked. She finished her rounds and she circled back to Valea's room.

Valea inspected her from head to toe. She looked at her new scars with distaste and disgust.

"How could you be so stupid?" Valea asked and clicked her tongue. "Blood oaths, Cicely. You already have three to fulfil here."

"I'm getting two off by the end of my contract," Cicely shot back.

Valea sighed. "It's not worth it."

Cicely shook her head and flashed a tentative smile, "I'm going to my room now. I need to take a bath."

Cicely walked out of Valea's room without another word.

OoOoO

Cicely waved her hand and Gavriel and Rowan were visible again. Their faces were blank and bored as she fell onto her bed.

"You need to hide your scents," Cicely said and she rolled off the bed. She walked into the bathroom and drew up a bath. She scrubbed herself and cleaned every inch of her body. She came out wearing another set of clothes that were black on black.

She pointed to the bathroom and then looked expectantly at the males, her head tilted to one side as she raised her eyebrows. "Take a bath. If you don't give yourselves away, your revolting smell will. Make it quick."

They went into the bathroom and the sounds of splashing filled the room. Cicely went to her nightstand where the bucket of her weapons had been placed by one of the twins.

She pulled out her sword and smirked when it whined and the sound lingered in her ears. She put on her weapons and sheathed her sword when Gavriel and Rowan emerged from the bathroom.

"You have a choice: stay here and don't let anyone in or know you're here, or come with me." Cicely was halfway to the door when they decided to come with her. She put the blanket over them and the silvery membrane settled and faded.

They went through endless corridors that looked identical to each other until they came to one wall that was black. There was a clean line separating the white hall and the black one.

Sounds of yelling, laughing and weapons clashing echoed through the hall.

Cicely went through a door and was greeted by a dozen fae with lethal weapons in their hands. A blonde male came up to her and his grey eyes scanned her body.

"Wow, Cicely." He smirked. "Long time no see."

"No one is above training here," Cicely said. She motioned to a rack of wooden staffs and grabbed two. She handed one to the male and he took it. Her muscles relaxed and she let a smile creep on her lips. They moved to a sparring mat near the wall, and they both took defensive positions.

"Let's see how much you've improved in the time I was away." Cicely launched herself at him and delivered her first blow to his right shin. He swung for her head and she ducked. The end of her staff smacked his stomach and she danced out of his way. Her eyes shone with challenge and the male narrowed his eyes.

"You'll have to try harder than that," she taunted. The male growled and swept his legs out while swinging for her head. She did a flip and locked his staff in place with hers. Her body twisted and moved, making it almost impossible for him to even aim a hit. She flashed him a smile and flipped it out of his hands.

Somehow, he caught it with his foot and whacked her thigh but before he could land another blow, she moved to the side.

He proceeded to swing his staff toward her and she continued to dodge the blows with irritating ease. She leaned to one side and smacked his head with her staff and he growled.

She was about to smack the other side of his head when another staff entered her vision and placed itself between them.

"You don't know how to fight, Cicely," a sassy voice said. Cicely looked up and met pale green eyes and blonde hair. Her dark eyes narrowed and she frowned. "Only someone who couldn't fight would try not to get hit."

"If you think you can do so much better, Willa, you try," the male snapped and the female raised her chin.

"I will," Willa said. They took their stances and the male stood off to the side. Willa's more tense, Cicely's more natural.

A crowd had gathered now, people slipping money into each other's hands. The hum of chatter faded away, replaced by the clinking of coins as the two fighters circled each other.

"I thought you were never coming back, and frankly, I was looking forward to it," Willa said. Cicely allowed herself a small smile, but amusement shone in her eyes.

Cicely swung high for Willa's head, and the blonde haired fae ducked. At the last second, Cicely switched sides and whacked Willa's legs from beneath her. Willa swept her legs out as an attempt to trip her but Cicely was out of her reach.

"Come on, Willa. You can do better than that," Cicely said with a disapproving click of her tongue. She let Willa pull herself up before she struck.

Twice on the head, once to her tricep and once on her back. Willa fell face first onto the ground and blood leaked from her nose. Cicely let her rise one more time.

"You know, the reason the walls are black is because they expect blood to be shed during training. But in this room, not one drop of blood has ever been spilled." Cicely moved out of the way of Willa's next swing, and the next. "You don't want to be the first."

Willa flung a foot out faster than she could see and kicked her in the stomach. Cicely fumbled back and pain flared up where her new scar was forming, and some lingering salt made her see stars. She took a deep breath and gathered her strength. The crowd was dead silent, in shock over what just happened. You never hit someone in the stomach after they came from Asa's room. And you never did that to an elite, not when she had her team here in full strength.

"You want to know another thing?" Cicely wheezed, anger flowing freely in her veins, mixing with her magic. "You're a dirty fighter."

"I do what I can to win." Cicely dropped her staff and flung herself at Willa, doing her best to keep her magic from exploding and make every Fae go blind for a day. She knocked the other female off her feet and they rolled on the ground. Willa's staff was trapped under her and she tried to reach it.

Cicely punched Willa in the face and raised her fist again-

"Stop! Stop it right now!" Everyone froze. The voice was so familiar around here that Willa paled.

Valea emerged from the crowd and pulled Cicely and Willa off each other. Rage and disappointment shone in her dark eyes. "You are supposed to be resting. You're going to hurt yourself even more."

Valea wrapped her hand around Cicely's hair and turned to Willa. "We don't tolerate dirty sparring here. I'll talk to Asa about lengthening your contract."

"Valea-" Willa tried to think of an excuse, her eyes wide and regret shining through tears of humiliation.

"Enough. You don't injure one of my team where you know they just received a beating." Valea pulled Cicely out of the room by her hair. The crowd dispersed and Willa was left fuming on the mat, her face slowly becoming red.

OoOoO

Two blows hit her. One on her cheek for her loss of common sense, and one on her head just because Valea wasn't happy.

"If you are willing to open your wound again, go ahead. But as long as-" By now, Valea was rambling and Cicely had learned to tune her out. She used her enhanced healing to erase the scratches that were forming on her cheek from Valea's sharp nails.

"I'll be careful," Cicely promised and Valea rolled her eyes.

"Of course you will." Valea scoffed and pointed to the scars on her arm. "You're the only one now."

The only one on her contract. That meant Valea and Terra were off. That didn't surprise her, but her entire elite team was here, and they would have no ties to hold them down.

 **Please leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**While that's happening...**

Iskra Yellowlegs descended on the omega on her wyvern. She landed with her second and third flanking her. They had worked all day on their flying, but they still couldn't achieve the perfect formation that Manon and her thirteen had.

The moment she slid off her wyvern, a messenger alerted her that she was needed in the tent. There was only one tent she was called to this often. She stalked to his tent and walked in without any warning.

"I need a Blackbeak coven," the Valg demanded without looking up from his desk.

"What is wrong with the Yellowlegs coven Manon got for you?" Iskra snapped and Erawan shot up.

"You don't get to question me, witch. If I ask for Blackbeaks, you will give me Blackbeaks. I gave the former wing leader too much freedom." Erawan hissed. "Now I want a Blackbeak coven. If you don't get me one by tomorrow, I'm sure Petrah Blueblood will be happy to fulfil that task for me."

The Yellowlegs witch narrowed her eyes and nodded her head. Obey the duke, her matron had said, and that was what she would do. No matter how wrong it felt, it would work out because they would see the wastes they used to be before the wretched Crochans cursed it.

Iskra turned on her heel and stalked out of the tent, already having a coven in mind. It was a small coven, and it would be a test to see if they came out alive. The Yellowlegs that Manon let the Valg have did not return, and hadn't been heard from since. A coven for a coven. A Yellowlegs for a Blackbeak.

OoOoO

Iskra thought everything was going fine. The Blackbeak coven was safely delivered to Erawan and she still kept her position as wing leader. When another messenger arrived with a message for her, she dismissed him and tore the seal.

She burned the previous package before the curiosity got the better of her. Messages with no scent was a bad sign, but two messages with the same seal could not be good.

It was addressed to her, and the ink had the faintest scent of fae lingering.

Iskra Yellowlegs,

It has come to my attention that you are the new wing leader for the aerial army. I have some information that you would need to acquire to complete your duties as wing leader. I know of Elide Lochan and the fae guarding her. That will be taken care of as soon as possible. In exchange for one favor. The Valg King is preparing to bring more valg into this world. My eyes have told me that he has completed one project, and is working on another one. Bring me one of these projects, and my knowledge is at your disposal. Not a wyrd collar or a ring. You will see it you go into his tent at sunset. On his desk, it is there. Bring it to the coast of Wendlyn and I will meet you there. Come next sunrise, or else you can acknowledge Petrah Blueblood as your new wing leader.

It was not signed, but if this person could guarantee her spot as wing leader, she would take it. If her matron wouldn't tell her about what was going on, she was going to pull some strings herself. The sun sunk below the horizon, and Iskra crept up to the tent. There was a small gap during sunset that the guards changed shifts, and they usually didn't switch exactly at the same time. She watched as the last guard turned their back on her before she slipped into Erawan's tent.

The humming of the valg filled the air, and she saw it placed gently in a metal box. She slipped whatever he was working on into her bag, and she saddled her wyvern. It hummed and synced with her heartbeat but she didn't look at it. Whatever it was, she didn't want a part of it. Wendlyn was at least a night's journey across the sea at the speed her wyvern could go. She did not tell her second or her third where she was going, as she took off in the night.

They flew through the salty spray of the ocean, and the wind howled in her ears. She saw a dark shadow in the first rays of sunshine up ahead. She pushed her wyvern to fly faster by digging her heels into his side. The air parted for her and her breath caught for a second. She smelled the scent of fae and her wyvern landed on the soil.

"Iskra Yellowlegs." A voice resonated from all sides of her.

"Who are you?" Iskra demanded. She would not walk in blindly. "Show yourself."

"You came alone. If you were half the wing leader Manon was, you would bring an escort. Heirs should not be unprotected." Two silhouettes appeared through thick fog that was forming. One was significantly larger, and had the build of a man. His scent, however, suggested otherwise.

"I have brought the package. Where is this knowledge you speak of?" Iskra stood still and her eyes locked on the smaller figure. It looked female. She had a long flowing dress that seemed to float in the air around her.

"You wish to know of Elide Lochan." The fog cleared to reveal Maeve. The fae queen. Her escort looked straight ahead, looking at something far off into the distance.

"Yes. Who is she with, and where is she?" Iskra pulled out the black stone that pulsed with Valg power.

"Elide travels with three fae. Rowan, Lorcan and Gavriel. They were once part of my personal arsenal, but certain situations caused me to reconsider." Maeve eyed the black stone hungrily. "They are some of the strongest fae warriors, but I have sent someone to dispatch them."

She held her hand out expectantly, but Iskra wasn't done. "Where is she?"

"She is on Wendlyn's soil, I can feel that much. They travel swiftly, so I cannot give you a precise location."

"You promised me answers." Her voice dropped to a deadly volume she always used before battle, or killing. The fae by Maeve's side tensed and reached for his weapons.

"I will send you her location once I receive the fae's heads on my doorstep."

Iskra growled and thrust the stone into the fae queen's hands. The queen slipped it into her escort's hand and nodded in dismissal.

Iskra mounted her wyvern, and looked back at the receding form of the queen. She took to the skies and flew as fast as her wyvern could back to Morath.

 **Now Maeve has something from the Valg, what is she going to use it for?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm going to try something at most writers have been doing and I'm going to reply to reviews. I'm going to start with the recent ones:**

 **IWOKEUPLIKETHIS: To calm your curiosity,** **Aelin will be in this Fanfiction soon, I know we're all worried, but I can't say Aelin and Cicely will get along right off the bat...**

 **Avap23: Y** **ou haven't seen the last of the TOG characters!**

 **intomiddle3arth:** **Thank you** **for all your kind words, they really made my day!**

 **Once again, thank you autumnxwinds for being a great beta reader!**

It had been two weeks and Cicely now knelt before all the fae facing her grandfather. Gavriel and Rowan were shielded in their shifted forms in the farthest corner of the hall. Cicely fed them food in her room and made sure they were always out of site. Cicely was even more toned and lithe after her endless training and mentoring. There was no sunlight to tell you when to eat or sleep, when it was night or day, so you tended to those things whenever you needed to. She was fully caught up with everything that was going on with Maeve and Aelin. Much to Gavriel and Rowan's surprise, news traveled quickly and Cicely managed to obtain a significant amount of useful information that would help them free Aelin. Asa had her contract in his hand, and her team fanned out around her. She was the last to be released from the contract of the five of them. It was originally four, but they wanted Cicely to join them.

"I, Asa Lilith, with the power bestowed in me, hereby declare Cicely Lilith free of her contract and all ties that come with them." Asa placed her contract on the ground and it burned. Once her contract was reduced to ashes, she held up her arm. Two scars began to heal. One for obeying the contract, and the other one for protecting Asa. Once they were completely healed, the crowd burst into applause and Cicely smiled triumphantly. Relief and joy shone in her eyes.

"Cicely Lilith, you are free to roam the world. You will always have a home here, and everything we have will be at your disposal. You are free of us from now until your death." More applause and her team broke their formation to topple her over with a hug.

"I knew you would do it!" Valea whispered and pointed to two others-Serene and Terra, their fire and stone wielders. Serene burned her contract for her. Valea continued, "They didn't."

"Serene, Terra; I'm hurt." Cicely pouted but she gave them a hug. Of all of them, only Cicely and Valea were related, or had Lilith blood. Serene had sharp features and light brown eyes. Her dirty blonde hair had stripes of brown through them, and her skin, like almost all of them, was pale. Terra had deeply tanned skin from her time in Eyllwe learning wyrdmarks from the royal family. She had been devastated when she heard news of the princess's death. Her eyes were bright green with flecks of gold. Her features were softened, but her attitude was sharp. Hayle was their air wielder. She was a descendant from the Whitethorn bloodline, as her pine green eyes and silver hair indicated.

The male elite team met them in the front and came to congratulate her. They came without the formation they used in battle, and they each gave her a hug and a pat on the back. The male she sparred with on her first day of returning was the youngest male elite, Corel.

With the five males, Corel, Zech, Shesh, Deran, and Landen, they matched her five. Together, they could level continents before their rulers could pull together an army. They were the first line of defense in the Lilith house. Their opponents almost never got past them. That one time was something none of them liked to talk about.

They had a feast and entered the training rooms for fighting. Cicely and her team won every time, but no one cared because tonight, this was a celebration.

OoOoO

Cicely walked into Asa's room without knocking, "I need you to help me fulfil a blood oath."

He didn't look up, but she felt his attention on her. "I promised a small group of fae that I would help them free their friend from Maeve. I need my team-"

"Your team is free," Asa said, and then he met her eyes.

"I need the male team as well. I would also like to bring the fae here and give them a chance to convince you to ally with them for the new war that is brewing." Cicely bowed, signalling that she had said her piece.

"The male team is at your disposal, and as for the fae…" Asa scanned the room. "They are not here."

"No. They are not." Cicely knew she made the right decision to leave them in her room.

"If you will take full responsibility of their actions..." Asa resumed working.

"I will." Cicely turned on her heel and walked out saying, "I will bring them as soon as possible. Their queen is in danger."

She rushed out of the room and raced to her room. Cicely burst in and Rowan and Gavriel stood up from where they sat on her bed.

"Asa is unrelenting when it comes to knowledge and interrogations. Tell him the whole truth and nothing bad will happen to you," Cicely met both of their eyes. "If you lie, he will know."

"Where are you taking us?" Rowan asked.

"To meet Asa in person." Cicely smiled and opened the door for them. "Be very careful, we try not to make allies around here."

Gavriel pursed his lips and nodded. Rowan paused before the door and met her eyes. "You're blood oath."

"Let's go. I hope you don't mess up." Was the only reply he got and Cicely lead them down. She could practically hear the whispers that followed them. She stopped in front of the doors, and she turned to the two males behind her.

"Be respectful. And please try not to do anything stupid. My entire reputation is at stake." With that, she pushed the doors open and shoved them in. She closed the doors behind them, and she waited outside, leaning on the doors.

"Who was that?" Cicely turned to see Valea, Serene, Terra and Hayle. It was Hayle that spoke and looked at the door as if she could see through them.

"You will meet them. If they come out alive." Cicely whispered.

"You think I wouldn't recognize another Whitethorn? I am not some insolent mortal." Cicely straightened and raised her chin.

"His name is Rowan." Hayle's jaw dropped, but before she could say another word, the doors opened behind her. Cicely almost fell through but a hand steadied her. She smiled sheepishly at Valea, whose hand now gripped her arm. Her attention was turned to the male fae now.

"That was fast." They eyed her, and Asa gave no clue as to what had gone on in that room.

"Call them. We're having a vote." As one, Cicely, Valea, Hayle, Serene and Terra let out a whistle ranging from high to low. It harmonized, creating a beautiful sound. As more fae picked up the tone, they also gathered at the mess hall.

Once the mess hall was packed with people, Asa raised his hands, and all chatter ceased. "We have been asked to aid Aelin Ashryver Galathynius in an upcoming war. The elite teams will be sent to retrieve the queen of Terrasen from Maeve, where she was taken captive."

"Who asked for this?" A voice shouted and laughs came from the back.

"King Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius. Her mate," Gavriel growled, and the whole room fell silent. There were three things the fae in the Lilith house respected more than anything: blood oaths, sacrifice, and mates.

"All in favor?" Cicely cut in. She raised her knife and looked over the crowd. Her elite team mirrored her movement. As one, a majority of the other fae did too.

"Opposed?" A small group of fae in the front held up their shields and a shout sparked a fight between those wielding swords and those wielding shields. Asa raised his hands again and silence fell.

"Welcome some of our new allies, Rowan and Gavriel. Please, someone supply them with guest rooms. We will feast! Again!" Asa announced and laughter was heard as everyone filtered from the mess hall.

 **Now the secret is out and Rowan and Gavriel don't have to hide anymore! It's time to rescue Aelin!**


	14. Chapter 14

**intomiddle3arth:** **Thank you so much for your enthusiasm, I'm happy to know I didn't cost you any sleep. Thanks for your support!**

 **IWOKEUPLIKETHIS:** **I will update as often as I can**

 **oyasumiK:** **I can't wait either, stay tuned for what happens next!**

 **Avap23: Thank you! You really made my day!**

A low whistle sounded faintly. It grew louder and Cicely whirled to Rowan and Gavriel.

"If you sold us out, I will personally kill you," she hissed and then raced through the halls. She let out a high pitched whistle that seemed to cut through the air. Four more replied.

"Stay in the halls. Hold the border." Cicely shouted and heard her order repeated to all the fae. She flew through the halls, a blur until she slowed down at a windy tunnel.

"What happened?" she demanded to a young female that ran up to her.

"They came from nowhere. They're trashing the temple looking for you. Don't go out there, please Cicely, I am begging you. Do not give your life away like this." The female gripped Cicely's arm and looked back at the tunnel, then she sprinted away and shouted warning to the other fae.

Cicely slipped up into the sunlight to find the other elites already there. They all breathed deeply, and the wind brushed her cheek.

"We'll have time to enjoy the sunshine later. We fight now." Cicely let a wicked smile cross her face, and the wind changed direction. She turned to where Rowan and Gavriel followed her. "Don't get in our way."

They split and fanned out. Their formation perfect and a wall of lethal weapons. Growls came from the temple sitting on the ground.

Rowan and Gavriel saw a small army of fae bearing the flag of Maeve. They stayed in the shadows, not equipped for any kind of combat. Cicely's threat still ringing in their ears, if you sold us out, I will personally kill you.

The elites took the army on from the front. He didn't even see Cicely and Valea make a wide berth around them and kill off their back lines, slowly diminishing their numbers without many noticing. They inched forward and they trapped the army between Cicely and Valea, and the other elites. Slowly, the elites caused the army to back up, inch by inch until there were no more, just a pile of dead bodies and the heavy scent of blood in the air. Cicely and Valea reunited with the rest of the elite teams.

No one spoke as they surveyed the battlefield. Cicely held a hand to her arm where a deep gash was stitching itself together. Valea went up to her when she saw that. The male elite team went to check on the temple that was currently in ruins. It was the one thing that marked the entrance, and it seemed like Maeve suspected that it was there.

"A careless mistake that shouldn't have-" A growl ripped through the air, and a dark shadow came at her from behind, shifting from a dark wolf into Fenrys' twin brother. Cicely spun and drew her dagger, but not fast enough. It was knocked from her hand as she was pinned to the ground by Connell.

Valea's scream was followed by her rushing to aid Cicely when Vaughan, Fenrys, and Cairn came from behind and they each put a knife to one of the female elites throats. Valea froze. The message was clear: if you help her, they die.

Terra, Serene and Hayle were smart to stay frozen but their attention was on Cicely. She had drawn another dagger and was blocking her face from Connell's multiple blows by ducking and moving her head to each side and redirecting each blow with her hand. Her arm was lagging from her cut, and she managed to inflict Connell with two blows to the jaw. She was dodging his fists with expert ease, but she was slowing down. Her abs burned from the strain and her head kept on hitting the floor with painful thuds.

Fenrys, who had a knife to Hayle's throat, whispered something into her ear and she twisted and swung her foot out, hitting his legs out from under him. Cicely tried to push Connell off her, but Connell held his ground. She called Fenrys' name, but his face was blank.

Cairn was about to slit Terra's throat when Cicely threw out a hand, using her magic, causing her to get a blow to the face, and Cairn and Vaughan froze. They looked like they were fighting it but she did not let them move. Her magic twisted and wrapped itself around them, preventing them from moving.

Cicely drew in breath for a whistle and it was low pitched. She breathed deeply for one alerting that the front lines fell, but the male elite team came back and they fought the remaining parts of the cadre, causing them to retreat and tighten their ranks.

A flash of silver and she moved her head to the side, but not fast enough. Connell's knife drew blood from her cheek and Cicely grit her teeth. She brought her head up, hitting her head with Connell's, and Connell fell back. Cicely stood and bared her canines despite the ringing in her ears.

Connell leaped at her and she side-stepped, pulling out a twin dagger that cut his skin. She danced around him, giving him multiple scratches and risked looking to see how the others were doing. Valea was fighting Fenrys, careful not to do too much damage, and then Cicely saw Cairn come from behind Valea and angle a knife to her back.

It was Cicely's turn to scream and she threw her dagger, her wrist flicking in one lethal movement. It was an impossible distance, farther than they had seen anyone throw and it hit its mark. She threw it so hard, it cut through Cairn's wrist and continued until it imbedded itself into the ground. Valea whirled and swiped for his face with a well-placed blade. She cut a clean line across his face and backed away, taunting him.

Cicely was thrown against a tree, with a knife to her throat. It was so close that it drew blood. She didn't dare breathe deeply or swallow. Everyone froze with her.

"Who told you of our location?" she dared to ask. It was barely more than a whisper.

"Maeve-" Fenrys was interrupted.

"Bulls-" Serene started but Terra coughed, cutting her off.

Terra put her hand on Valea's arm. "Maeve doesn't know of our location. Who told her… Cicely."

"It wasn't me! I swear." It was strange, how Cicely had a knife to her throat and they were arguing. She brought her hand up and knocked Connell's knife from his hand faster than she had the right to be but she got a slash across her throat. Not deep, but it drew a faint line of blood.

The world was cloaked in darkness and the cadre had all their senses cut off by Cicely, though her magic quickly got drained. Valea wrapped an arm around Cicely to steady her and the rest of the elites retreated, masking their scents and Terra closed the entrance.

Hayle turned to Rowan. Her features were so similar, it was strange to see a face she knew so well on another person. She opened her mouth but closed it when Cicely stepped forward.

"If you didn't leak our entrance to Maeve, then who did?" Rage was evident in her eyes as she assessed Rowan and Gavriel. They continued down the tunnel and Terra shifted it to another location with her earth wielding magic.

"Lorcan sold us out before, maybe-" Cicely cursed.

"I will skin him alive," she growled and stalked away, Valea and Hayle behind her and Terra and Serene taking up the back. They had perfect spacing, their steps were in sync. The male elite team sized them up, decided they had enough blood on their hands for the day, and retreated into the tunnel.

 **Thanks to my beta _autumnxwinds_! **


	15. Chapter 15: PART 1

**Bianca di' Angelo1: I try not to put cliff hangers... but no promises.**

* * *

 _ **PART 1**_

They left that night, when the sky was still black and the moon was bright. Terra sealed every entrance, and told everyone not to leave. They traveled with the male elite team. Unlike Cicely and her team, they all had Lilith blood.

Zech and Shesh were brothers, and Corel, Deran and Landen were cousins. They shared dark eyes, but their hair were all different colors.

They made their way to the nearest town as the stars began to appear. They walked onto the patted down gravel that served as a pathway and Valea approached the nearest villager. It was a young woman who carried a baby wrapped in a shawl. Her ears were pointed delicately and her white teeth had slightly elongated canines.

"You didn't happen to see a male fae traveling with a young human girl, did you?" Valea asked. The young woman pointed to the inn in the center of the town. "Thank you."

Cicely flipped the woman a gold coin as she passed. As they came closer to the inn, Cicely began to pull away from them, slowly walking faster, and then breaking into a sprint. She was almost one hundred yards ahead of them when she came to the front steps of the inn. She kicked the doors open and stormed inside.

"I'm looking for the male that came in my name." The people fell silent, and an old woman came and knelt before her. Her clothes were stained and faded, her hair was grey with strands of brown scattered around her head. The moving ceased and people slowly turned to watch the interaction.

"Lady Cicely, my deepest apologies if we were-"

"Where is he?" Cicely's voice carried so much power and authority that it seemed to ripple through the room. Her eyes were narrowed in anger and her fists were balled at her side.

"Top floor. In your usual room." Cicely only nodded and stomped up the stairs, the sound echoing through the silent inn. Give Lorcan a chance to hear her coming, the elite teams knew he wouldn't stand a chance.

The slam of the door onto the wall was heard from downstairs and Valea and Serene rushed up before Cicely did anything stupid.

They were too late though, because Lorcan was already pinned and Cicely was striking the daylights out of him. The rest of the fae caught up and crowded the doorway.

"Cicely!" Serene tackled her and they rolled on the ground, struggling, but Serene didn't yield an inch. Cicely bared her canines and growled, the sound more animalistic than fae. "Check yourself, Cicely."

Cicely deflated and took a deep breath and shifted her weight from side to side. "I'm fine."

Serene helped her up, and kept a hand on Cicely's arm just in case.

"Did you tell Maeve where we were?" Cicely asked Lorcan, rage evident in her dark eyes. "Did you tell her where our House was?"

"I told Lorcan not to tell. But when the fae came and held a knife to my throat, he spilled the beans." Elide rolled her eyes and backed away from Lorcan.

"How much did he tell them?"

"Just your location."

"Did he say anything about me helping you?" She narrowed her eyes even more.

"No, but they checked to see if he still lived, they tracked your scent-"

"Impossible." Valea breathed.

"That's bullsh-"

Terra cut Serene off when she coughed loudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry little miss perfect over here can't handle a couple curses." Serene teased. Terra closed her eyes briefly and then opened them, turning away from Serene to keep herself from gutting the fae.

"You know why-" Terra began.

"But they can't track her scent. Not by the entrance she came through. No one knows how to enter it." Valea explained, ending the argument before it got violent. The tension remained between Terra and Serene.

"You're with this guy?" Landen asked, pointing to Lorcan.

"I'm not even sure anymore." Cicely set her jaw, and Elide backed away even more until she was a good distance from both of the fae, her lower lip trembling was the only sign of fear she let show.

"Cice," Landen used her nickname. "I can't say I approve. But who am I to tell you who to ally yourself with?"

"I'm only with them because of a blood oath." Landen raised his hands in surrender and took a step back, as if he could distance himself from Cicely's icy tone.

"My bad." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"We'll have a night's rest, and then we need to get moving. Aelin shouldn't be too far. Valea, Landen, Daren, come with me." Cicely and said and the fae went to the table as everyone else dispersed.

She pulled out a map of Doranelle. The Fae Queen's stone palace was just as beautiful on paper as it was in real life. Cicely took a blueprint of Maeve's palace from her coat pocket. It was one that she created by walking through the halls for the last century. It was even more accurate than the original blueprint and it had notes scribbled on the margins.

"Aelin shouldn't be hard to find."

 **FINALLY! They're going to rescue AELIN! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **As you might have guessed, there will be a Part 2!**


	16. Chapter 15: PART 2

**Guest: Here is your update sorry for the long wait!**

 **Avap23: Thank you! but my beta autumnxwinds really helps my writing to become what it is now.**

 **PART 2**

Cicely managed to get three heads. Each of them looking somewhat like Lorcan, Gavriel and Rowan. Valea pulled the blood from the heads, and laced the fae's scents with them. They were at the bottom of the mountain and Maeve's palace towered in front of them.

"Your job is to retrieve Aelin. You," Cicely pointed to Lorcan. "Get the easy job. Watch Elide."

She gave Corel a look. "You get to watch him."

"The rest of you know your jobs." Valea took over. Cicely went ahead. She stalked into Doranell like she owned the place. "If you get caught… you know the drill."

They all nodded solemnly and drew their weapons. They heard a trill added to Cicely's whistle. Aelin was right where they thought she was. "We'll have about five minutes before Maeve realizes that she's been betrayed."

They saw Cicely's figure through a window in the throne room, and she knelt before the fae queen.

"I have brought you the heads of Lorcan"-his head thumped to the ground-"Rowan"-so did his head-"and Gavriel." Three heads rolled at Maeve's feet and the queen smiled triumphantly. Cicely used her magic to make them look exactly like the other fae. Fenrys let out a soft growl and let hurt and betrayal shine in his eyes, but Cicely couldn't look at him.

Maeve lifted Rowan's head and breathed his scent, closing her eyes. "Yes, this is Rowan. You have completed your task."

Maeve dumped a large sack of gold coins at Cicely's feet. Cicely picked them up and stuffed them in her bag. She used her fae ears and heard faint commotion below. Aelin must have been guarded more than she thought. She had to stall Maeve from hearing them to buy them more time. Her heart pounded and her pulse roared in her veins. "I do have one request."

"And what would that be?" Maeve purred. "Anything, just say the word and it's done."

"Swear it." Maeve narrowed her eyes. "Swear that whatever I ask of you, you will do now."

"I swear that whatever you ask of me, I will do now." Maeve repeated and her blood spilled on the ground.

"Free Fenrys of the blood oath." Cicely breathed. Maeve shot up. Fenrys' eyes shone with tears, whether they were happy or not, Cicely couldn't tell.

"I knew it." She seethed. "I knew you were in love. Did it pain you, Fenrys, to watch her do my dirty work while you served me?"

"Your blood oath!" Cicely snapped, at least she was distracted. "Set him free."

"I strip you of the blood oath. You are released with dishonor and shame." Maeve said and Fenrys fell to the ground. His blood leaked from his arm and Cicely whirled to the queen.

"You did not have to do it with such dishonor." The fae queen only shrugged and waved her hand at the warrior.

"He is your problem now." Cicely rushed to Fenrys side and helped him up. Maeve called, "Cairn."

"No." Cicely whispered. "Fenrys, get up."

"Cicely," Fenrys said. "You didn't have to. What about Connell? I can't believe you would do that to Rowan, Lorcan and Gavriel."

"Get up. If you don't move now, I will have done this for nothing. And you know how much I hate to waste my time." Fenrys staggered up, and Cicely dragged him out of the throne room. Cicely shifted and pulled Fenrys with her. They landed at their hiding place and into Corel's waiting arms.

"Go, they'll need the help." He said, and she nodded. She shifted and landed back in the palace of stone.

The blood shed she saw was impressive. She felt pride that they managed to do that so brutally. She joined the elite team to clear a path for Rowan and Aelin. They were in the center of the circle that they formed. Rowan used the winds to keep their scents contained while holding Aelin out in front of him. Her skin was pale and she had various wounds on her back. Her hair had dulled and her lips were dry and cracked. Vaughan shifted in front of them and halted their progress.

He threw two daggers and they each missed their mark. His wide eyes were the only surprise he let show. Serene engaged him in battle and roared at them to go. Rowan shifted Aelin to his shoulder and took off running in long, powerful strides. He clung to her like his life depended on it. They saw the base of the mountain and arrows whizzed past their heads. Hayle kept the winds blowing and redirected every arrow that came close to them. Blood began to drip on the floor and it filled the air with Aelin's scent. Valea matched Rowan's pace and drew water from the air. It closed Aelin's wounds and returned some color to her skin. Corel waved them over and created a shield. The arrows ricocheted off and Rowan set Aelin on the grass.

"Start heading west. We'll catch up with you, just get out of here." Cicely pushed Rowan west and sent the male elite team to escort them. Hayle and Terra covered their tracks and waited while Valea and Cicely circled back to help Serene.

Vaughan was standing over her, his sword aimed for her heart. Serene had a large gash on her leg and it was slowly stitching itself back together. His sword was breaking through her skin when Cicely screamed and his movements halted like he hit a wall.

"You will not hurt her. You will not kill her. You will let her go." Valea drawled and shoved Vaughan to the floor. He rolled and struggled to get up, but Cicely didn't let him move. Serene and Valea shifted and went out the open window and Cicely towered over the fae warrior.

"Tell Maeve I am finished with her services. I have more important matters to attend to." Cicely flew away and left the warrior where he lay.

 **Finally! They saved Aelin! But how will she respond to Cicely and the others fae?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Avap23: Thank you! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you though...**

 **intomiddle3arth: I am so sorry, but here's your update**

Cicely didn't talk to any of the cadre except Fenrys. And even then, they spoke very little. Whenever they would eat, she would do so with the elite teams. She claimed it was because they hadn't seen each other in forever, but it was more than that. Aelin fell in and out of consciousness for the next three days. They had to keep moving, so they gave Rowan the job of carrying her through the mountains. Fenrys, still in shock that Cicely had managed to fool Maeve, was speechless.

They stopped for a one hour rest and food every ten hours. Elide put up with it like a good soldier, only causing them to rest briefly every five hours so she could tend to her ankle. They stopped at whatever stream they came by so Valea could heal Aelin's scars and new gashes.

They had just come over one more mountain when they arrived at Wendlyn's coast. Aelin was finally awake, and very well rested.

"What the rutting hell happened?" Aelin demanded and jumped to unsteady feet, her mind still spinning from her traumatic experience. Her eyes met darkness that so closely resembled the Valg, but still held a significant amount of humanity. That darkness sat within the eyes of a fae that was built like an assassin. "And who are you?"

"Your majesty, these are the elite teams of the House of Lilith," Cicely said while kneeling, dropping her gaze to the ground. "We have traveled with the males of your court to retrieve you from Maeve."

"What are you doing with half of my court?" Aelin asked and narrowed her eyes. Where was Aedion? Cicely straightened and stood up, flanked by Valea and Serene.

Cicely tensed at Aelin's tone and placed a hand on her daggers, ignoring Rowan's growl of warning. "I risked my neck for you, I sacrificed a completely dedicated client so I could help your mate save you."

Cicely got right into Aelin's personal space. "If you were not royalty, I would not have spared you from that monster."

"And I'm assuming Fenrys is here so he could tell Maeve everything?" Aelin took a step back from the fae with eyes so similar to the darkness that swallowed her up the last time she was in Wendlyn. Cicely bristled, exactly what she wanted.

"Fenrys is free." Cicely hissed. "That was the least Maeve could do for making me dispatch members of your court."

"Who from my court did you kill?" Aelin growled and her temper snapped when Cicely failed to answer. She lunged but Cicely moved out of the way. Aelin landed right in between Serene and Valea. She recovered and struck fast as an asp right at Cicely's stomach. Cicely doubled over but she stood her ground. Aelin ducked and spun while flinging her foot out as an attempt to knock Cicely to the ground. Cicely flipped over her foot and whacked her on the head, retreating just as fast.

"Cicely, I will-" Rowan growled, stepping forward.

"Okay! We. Are. Done." Valea stood between Rowan and Cicely, her hands out. "No more fighting. And you-" she pointed at Cicely and glared as if she could see through Cicely's clothes and see the wound beneath. "Are going to reopen that wound. I haven't gotten all the iron out yet."

For four days, Cicely had been trying to heal the scar, but it refused to fully close. She felt her stomach, and something wet and warm. Blood.

"Too late." She said, and pulled her shirt up. She winced, anticipating Valea's attack. "Sorry."

"Cicely." Valea hissed and slapped her across the face. She took out some bandages from her pack and wrapped it around her stomach.

"What happened to you?" Fenrys whispered and pulled her chin up to meet his eyes. She turned away and mumbled, "Nothing."

"Nothing. Never thought you would keep this a secret from me. Even after-" Fenrys glanced at Cicely's abdomen. Serene rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Do you want to spill our entire history to these people? I know I don't. But if you want to-" Valea smacked her head and put herself between them. Cicely sighed, deciding to listen to her cousin. Valea flashed a warning glance at Fenrys and proceeded to wrap Cicley's wound.

"If we are going back to Terrasen, we need to get on that boat," she said as she pointed to a large boat with people boarding quickly. "Right now."

"Cicely," Landen said, his dark eyes showing his remorse. "You know we can't leave. Some of us want to finish our sentence without the punishment."

"Payment, not sentence," the rest of the elite team corrected automatically.

"But we can't. I'm so sorry." Landen glanced around at their surroundings. "It's going to get dark soon. You might want to leave before the skinwalkers come out."

"Same to you. I'll send word. Keep the house intact, please." Cicely hugged them, her frame fragile against their large forms.

"We will." Landen turned to Aelin who smiled lightly. "A pleasure to help your majesty reclaim her throne." He and the other fae bowed and then they disappeared into the forest.

"Are you guys coming with me?" Cicely turned to her team.

"Of course! We would never leave you." Valea answered for them.

"Yes. And I must wish the Eyllwe king and Queen well. I have missed them. They must need to see a familiar face after Nehemia…" Terra said and Cicely nodded. Though she did her best to hide it, tears shone brightly in Terra's eyes and she looked on the horizon. Cicely could have sworn she saw Aelin tear up at the diseased princess' name.

"Let's go." Valea said and they all rushed for the ship. Aelin brushed her sleeve against her cheek to find it come back wet with salty tears. Her throat closed up but she refused to let it show, and instead, followed Cicely toward the docks.

OoOoO

Now that they were all aboard, thanks to that fae stating that 'angry fae warriors did not sit well with others on the coast,' the captain of the ship let them on.

Aelin paced her room. The bronze haired fae and her team thought they could do whatever they wanted. They even commanded her to do something. She was Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, and she would not be afraid of some fae that did whatever the rutting thing they wanted.

Rowan had been leaning with his hands propping himself up on the bed; watching her. He opened his mouth, no doubt to say something regarding her plans for his future, but a knock sounded from the door. "Come in."

Valea poked her head in. Her dark eyes surveyed every inch of the room. Her dark hair fell over her shoulder. "Your majesty, a minute."

"Sit." Aelin waved her hand to where Rowan was seated and met his pine green eyes. Go find someone else to interrogate.

I'm staying. Rowan seemed to say. We will talk about what you chose to do.

Go. Aelin felt the bond tug, and Rowan stood and growled, but he walked out of the room, closing the door without a sound. Valea placed herself gently down on the bed, careful not to wrinkle the sheets.

"I'm sorry my cousin acted the way she did today," she finally said after a moment of silence.

"Why doesn't she tell me that to my face?" Aelin drawled, playing with fire that licked at her fingertips. Valea didn't look the least bit fazed.

"I didn't allow her to get out of bed. She needs to heal. The blow she took just undid everything I've been doing for the last two weeks." Valea shrugged and fixed her dark eyes on Aelin. "I watch out for my family."

"Why are you here? Why are you coming with us to Terrasen?" Aelin growled. "Don't you have your family to take care of?"

"That's the thing. We have nowhere to go now. We are all free. She did it out of love, much like you and your fae prince." Valea cocked her head to the side.

"We are nothing alike." She engraved those words into her brain. She was not like that cold hearted fae who tossed her services around and flaunted it. She was Aelin of the wildfire, no longer Celaena Sardothean.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I think we could spend some time on your continent. Only Terra's ever been there, but that was only in Eyllwe." The dark haired fae picked an invisible piece of lint off her shirt. "She really means well, her temper is just a little… unleashed. But that is what makes her a great warrior. Not only can she harness it and use it to fuel her magic, but she knows when enough is enough. What you did today was just a stretch."

"Do you think I rutting care about that? Where is she? I want to speak to her." Aelin demanded and Valea stood.

"She is recovering. But I should warn you, do not push her limit. Because she will snap, and it won't be pretty." Valea lead Aelin to a room near the middle decks of the boat. "Just ask Serene, or Terra. They know."

She knocked on the door and didn't wait for a reply. She turned the knob to reveal the fae with bronze hair and eyes dark as a starless night sitting on the bed, reading a book.

"Why are you here, Aelin?" she asked, not a hint of emotion in her voice. Aelin took a swaggering step forward and heard the door close behind her, and retreating footsteps. She was alone with the female fae then. Cicely closed her book and set it on the nightstand. She lifted her head and raised her chin. No emotion in that either. A solid stone expression and a stillness that screamed danger.

Her turquoise eyes met black ones. The dark eyed fae flashed her a joyless, blinding white smile. "I'm sorry, I haven't gotten the chance to formally introduce myself. I'm Cicely Lilith, leader of the elite teams in the House of Lilith. You met my lieutenant, Valea. And I do believe you would need an ambassador to symbolize us since we are now your allies."

Allies. They were allies? What had she missed?

 **sorry if this chapter was a little confusing, stay tuned for the next update!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Lovesick131: Thanks for your kind words!**

 **Lanira: I think Cicely and Aelin could become friends, unless something happens later on...**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

Aelin paced back and forth while Cicely filled her in on what had happened when she was in Maeve's clutches. When Cicely mentioned the witches, she was appalled and could not believe the witch fell for it. What Aelin didn't understand was why Cicely risked her life so a mere mortal could live. Elide was like an ant compared to her, yet she was willing to impersonate her so Elide wouldn't have to face Iskra and her coven.

She had met Mannon when she was an obedient soldier, and the witch was ruthless. She was cunning and had years of experience under her belt. If the Yellowlegs witch was anything like that, anything like the warrior Mannon was, she would have been able to stand against the fae. They should not have been wiped out as easily as that. It made Erawan's army vulnerable, it made them an easy target if the witch had no coven left. They already didn't have their Thirteen, and now they lost another heir's coven at the hand of the fae. The only coven that still stood fully was the Blueblood's. But Aelin doubted they would try something that foolish again.

If only they knew what she had to hold against them, to keep them from conquering Terrasen. Their shot at war, and ending the war that began so many years ago...

Aelin was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice it when Cicely stopped talking and was now looking at her expectantly. "Repeat the question."

"I asked you if it would be okay for us to accompany you to Terrasen." Cicely leaned back, but she winced and brought a hand to her side. "Good hit, though you could have done it less… painfully."

"I thought you were a threat to my mate," Aelin grinned. "But thanks, I do try to immobilize uptight fae." Cicely shared her grin and she could have sworn her already dark eyes darkened even more, and a shadow seemed to take over her face.

"So I'll take it as a yes?" Cicely purred and began to unwrap her bindings. She pulled out a fleck of iron and placed it on a table beside her bed. Her skin stitched itself up and now there was just a deep scar the length of her pinky. Aelin nodded. "Great, now get out. I wish to recover in peace. Don't tell Valea I took off the bindings."

Aelin shot her a glare, but she retreated and closed the door behind her. A tap on her shoulder made her spin and place a dagger on Valea's neck. The fae stayed calm and met her gaze without any emotion.

"Don't do that to again," Aelin growled but kept her dagger on Valea's neck.

"Do what?" Valea asked with an innocent tilt of her head. She brought her hands up faster than Aelin could see and her dagger fell to the ground. She gave a slightly mocking bow but kept her gaze. "Valea Lilith, at your service."

"Cicely requested for you to accompany us to Terrasen. I said yes." Aelin brushed past the fae. What she needed now was a nap, and some warmer clothes.

"Oh, good." Valea breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried we would have to arrive on the king and queen of Eyllwe's doorstep and have Terra ask for a place."

Aelin walked to her room, but Valea stayed in step with her, never faltering even when the boat tilted to one side violently. Valea continued to talk and be cheerful altogether. "Is Terrasen different from Wendlyn? Oh, is there a lot of sunshine? I know Eyllwe has a lot of sun. How about the lords? Are they okay?"

Valea paused for breath and Aelin turned to her, a thought suddenly occurring in her head. "Do you like chocolate?"

"What?" Valea asked confused. "What is that?"

"It's a kind of candy-"

"I don't eat sweets. Ever." Valea stated.

"Are all fae warriors like this? I thought it was only Rowan." Aelin sighed. "I should be off to my room now. You should too, it'll get bumpy sometime soon."

Valea only nodded and walked away toward the deck, her steps full of purpose. "Good day."

OoOoO

There was no way to tell when they were getting close to Terrasen. Now that the spell on magic was lifted, they would have to wait to see the mainland. Everyone was restless now, and it was too crowded to train on the deck. Foreigners and locals flooded the deck every waking moment. Instead, they all spent time alone in their rooms without seeing each other until they ate. Even then, not everyone came for lunch or dinner. The food was horrible, spoiled milk and salty water to go with rotten fish none of them took the chance of eating.

"Cicely," Aelin knocked on her door. When she received no reply, she tried the doorknob, but that wouldn't budge. A sickening feeling settled itself in her stomach, Cicely was a skilled warrior, nothing bad could have happened to her. "Cicely, open the door right now."

Aelin kicked the door open and saw Cicely sleeping like a stone. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders and her lethal face was in a peaceful state. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing steadily. She knocked louder and a dagger embedded itself in the wall right next to her face. Cicely didn't even have to open her eyes to know where Aelin was. "I was wondering if you had some parchment and ink."

"It's in my satchel." Cicely still didn't open her eyes, but she pointed directly at a small bag at the foot of her bed. "Help yourself."

"Thank you." Aelin opened it and took out one piece of parchment and a small tub of black ink. She retreated out the door and closed it behind her. She went to her room and sat at her desk. She wrote names and places very neatly in columns and rows. Then, she put together a new plan. One that would guarantee a future for Terrasen, and the people traveling with her.

She did not notice the shimmering silhouette of a stag, the Lord of the North, watching her through the window. The stag began to return to Wendlyn and toward the stone kingdom. And to where a certain fae queen simmered in her growing rage of betrayal and fury.

 **Please leave review! I would love to hear what you think!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Avap12: Thank you! Your continued support really helps!**

 **Rebekka Hippie: Thank you! And you're right, but I hope not too much of it's confusing...**

By the time they landed in Meah, a day's travel from Terrasen, rumors had been flying around once again about the queen who was going to reclaim her crown for her kingdom. They couldn't risk any busy markets or streets, for Darrow would surely hear of two women with Ashryver eyes and fae heritage and send another messenger. They slept in the woods, and made the journey toward Terrasen.

"Whoa." Valea breathed. She scanned the open clearing and the hills behind her with tears in her eyes. "It's so… Beautiful."

Terra was the least fazed of all of them when they rounded the last hill, but her eyes turned glassy, and her posture loosened. "Who knew the world was so pretty above the ground. How could they keep us under our whole lives?"

"Because," Cicely said. "We signed our lives away to Asa before we knew it." They all laced their fingers together and looked at the sky and sun. Valea had one tear slip down her cheek before she wiped it away with a dirty sleve.

"What do you mean?" Aelin cut in. "It's the sun. You can see the sun in Wendlyn."

"Not if you're stuck underground your entire fae life," Hayle whispered. "Terra, you didn't tell us that there was so much sun in Terrasen."

"I had no idea," Terra breathed and turned to Aelin. "We are ready to go. Where are we headed?"

"To Orynth. I have some friends to visit, and someone who will regret rejecting my claim to the throne." Aelin straightened her back and a joyless grin formed on her lips. Her Ashryver eyes had flames sparking in them and there was nothing human about her.

"Is there sunshine?" Valea asked, her voice higher than usual and she swayed slowly, in a daze.

"Yes." Aelin raised her eyebrows and pointed north. "Let's go finish this war."

OoOoO

The castle in Orynth was magnificent. From the glass windows to the tall pillars of white stone, it looked like it was covered in snow.

They stayed in a deserted inn near the outskirts of the city and Aelin watched the palace every night. Cicely had offered to accompany her, but she refused. If she was caught, she was going to be alone.

One day, Aelin burst into their room. Elide was with Valea and Serene, telling them all about Terrasen. Lorcan and Rowan were catching up with Hayle about everything that happened in Wendlyn. Cicely's head raised from her lap where a map sat between her legs.

"There's going to be a meeting at the palace with all the lords tomorrow night. I need someone who can get me in and switch me with Lyssandra before then."

"Why?" Cicely asked from her bed. "The courtesan has a better controlled temper than you. Wouldn't that help you win their favor?"

"It would," Aelin growled, suddenly frustrated for some reason. "If they weren't planning on asking her to demonstrate her fire."

"Oh, that's a problem." Cicely returned to her map of the continent. Her back was propped up by a pillow and her copper hair was across her left shoulder. Aelin walked up to her and spoke again.

"I want you to get me in," Aelin said, resolve evident in her voice. Everyone else stopped what they were doing, only to realize the request was directed at a certain dark-eyed fae.

"Why me?" Cicely slowly looked up, already knowing her gifts would play a significant part in getting the Queen inside the castle.

"You can get me in without anyone knowing," Aelin said.

"What about them?" Cicely motioned to everyone else. She was feeling slightly lost, but she refused to show it. "How are they getting in?"

"You will get them in after you get me in. The castle is heavily guarded, so you'll have to see it for yourself to find a way to get more than five people in."

"And what will they think when you have new allies? A bunch of fae with no legends about them?" Cicely challenged, questioning Aelin's judgment on how to introduce her Elites.

"I have it worked out. Just get me in, and return the favor for them at twilight," Aelin said and told Cicely her strategy, Cicely occasionally jumping in to fix any flaws.

"I usually work alone," Aelin stood up. "So this will be new to me."

"I usually work with a team. I'll be glad to help you out." Cicely nodded and returned to her map.

OoOoO

Cloaked in shadows, Cicely and Aelin snuck into the castle.

"Remember," Cicely started.

"Don't make any sudden movements, and don't make a sound," Aelin recited. "I mask our scents and you hide us."

"Yeah, that." Cicely held a finger to her lips and they walked down the hall.

A large mass of servants were bustling around and Cicely grabbed Aelin's hand. She pulled her through the people, not bumping into a single person. She lead them up a stone staircase until they came to a long corridor filled with doors.

Aelin pointed to one at the end and Cicely went up to it. Her Fae senses heard two people inside. A man and a woman. Aelin's face formed a smile and she turned the doorknob. Cicely stilled her hand but Aelin pushed open the door anyway.

Aelin rushed in and embraced a golden haired man that looked very similar to her. Cicely closed the door behind her and eyed the shifter.

"Aedion." Aelin whispered. "Lyssandra."

"Aelin?" Aedion asked. "Is it really you?"

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?" Lyssandra said and embraced Aelin. "Thank the gods you're here. I was afraid we'd be found out when I couldn't use fire like you could. How did you get here?"

Aedion suddenly went rigid and sniffed the air. "Who's there?"

"Relax, Aedion," Aelin said and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's just Cicely."

Cicely dropped her mask and as Aedion drew his sword said, "If you think that'll protect you, then you're in for a big surprise."

"Who…" Aedion began.

"Cicely Lilith." Cicely lifted her chin.

"Aedion Ashryver." He held out his hand and Cicely shook it. "Are you the one who helped my cousin out safely?"

"One of them," Cicely drawled.

"Aelin, where's Rowan?" Lyssandra asked.

"He's at an inn. Cicely's going to get them here by tomorrow so we can make a grand entrance." Aelin ended with a flourish of fire and Aedion scoffed.

"You think they're going to like that?" he asked as Aelin's eyes narrowed with a sudden realization.

"Where's Evangeline?" Aelin asked.

"Maybe it would be best to see her after you have a little rest. I'll tell you everything you need to know." Lyssandra led her to the bed. She shifted into her human form and Aelin saw that her hair was layered, with side bangs swept to the right.

"Your hair!" Aelin gushed. "It looks great!"

Aedion silently led Cicely out of the room and closed the door behind him, his arms folded across his chest. "Who are you really?"

"I'm Cicely Lilith," Cicely tilted her head to one side playfully and let a smirk settle on her lips. "What more is there to know?"

"Who you are, where you've been, what you're doing here." Aedion scoffed. "I could go on and on."

"I'm sure Aelin will fill you in later; but right now, we need to find a way to bring everyone else into the castle." Cicely went to the nearest window and pointed to a small patch of bushes and trees. "They'll wait there at twilight tonight. I'm supposed to have a way to get them in by then."

"I'll show you where they could come in from." Aedion said through gritted teeth.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Avap12: Thank you so much! Your reviews mean a lot to me!**

 **intomiddle3arth: Wow, this was so great to read! I'm glad this is one of your favorites!**

Cicely Lilith waited in the castle kitchen for one hour past sunset. When the kitchen was void of all people, and all the people in the castle were in the dining room-including Aelin and Aedion-she went outside.

Cloaked in shadows, she neared a marked tree, but when she smelled the air, there was no pine and snow. No elderberries and cinnamon either. She gripped her dagger and crept along the side of the path, and a gust of wind blew familiar scents her way. She raced toward the city and was greeted by a street fight. Blood was dripping from people's noses.

Cicely weaved through the mass of people and saw what was in the middle of it all, her elites having the time of their lives starting the riot with the city and their people. She felt a smile form on her lips and felt bloodlust coat her mind. She fought for control over her actions and forced her hand away from the dagger resting on her hip. She shoved her bloodlust down and went up to the center of the square, where her elites were beginning to slow their fighting with strangers.

"Valea." Cicely whispered as she walked toward them and Valea froze. "Terra." She froze too. "Hayle." As she said their names, the fighting ceased. "Serene."

They all stood upright. Hands behind their backs, and their chins tilted toward the ground. Cicely gave them a disappointed look, and a raised eyebrow. "We will talk about this later. But first, fix this!"

"You heard her!" Valea commanded the crowd.

"Get out of here!" Terra continued and the street was vacant in an instant.

"Who started it?" Cicely asked impatiently. She looked each of them in the eye, and Hayle raised a tentative hand. "Hayle?"

"It was me. Sorry." She hung her head and looked away.

"What are you apologizing for?" Cicely's face broke out into a mischievous grin. "That was amazing! That's the most exciting thing I've seen since I started that fight at the season's dinner!"

They all burst into giggles and hugged each other. "But, where were you? We have to get into the castle soon. They'll be finished with dinner, and I don't know if I can cover all of you at once if we're seen."

They linked arms and Cicely motioned to the other fae and Elide. "Are you coming?"

OoOoO

Lyssandra was in the form of a hawk perching on a tree outside the window. Aedion was still recovering from the shock that his cousin was here. Aelin was picking at her fish. It was raw, so that didn't make it any better.

"Aelin," Lord Darrow drawled, and all heads turned to her. "I hope you have allies ready to present themselves tomorrow."

Aelin tilted her head to the side and gave him a smile that usually sent people running for the hills. "Of course. I have also contacted some other small connections, I hope you will be ready for them."

He returned to his food and Aedion gave her a warning glance. Aelin arched an eyebrow at him and he returned it with a shrug.

"Lord Darrow," one of the old lords of Terrasen said. "Are you certain Aelin's allies are reasonable, considering her background?"

"I don't think he has the right to answer that," Aedion growled. Aelin could see his white knuckles against the silverware and his muscles tensed under his tunic.

"Dear cousin, it's quite alright," Aelin said in a sing song voice. "Let him assume all he wants. Lord Darrow already met them. I'm sure fair judgment will be passed."

"And what is this?" the same old lord asked. "Raw fish?"

"I will have a talk with my chef immediately," Lord Darrow snapped and rose from his chair. Aelin glanced out the window. Lyssandra let out a shriek and Aelin rose with him. That could only mean that Cicely didn't get everyone inside.

"Oh, please stay," Aelin said pleasantly. "Stay until we're finished with this meal. We still have much to discuss."

Lyssandra nodded her head and screeched again. Cicely was on her way. _Stall. Stall. Stall. Stall. Stall._ That was all she had to do.

"We can discuss that tomorrow night." Darrow began to walk toward the double doors. Lyssandra screeched again, louder and more frequently. _Not yet. Not yet. Not yet._

"Well, I don't think it's a problem," Aedion jumped to her rescue. Lord Darrow's footfalls paused.

"I think the fish is rather," Aedion searched for a word, his mind racing. "Flavorful."

"I'll be sure to tell him that." Darrow disappeared from their sight.

OoOoO

Rowan, Lorcan, Gavriel and Fenrys followed Cicely and her elites, talking quietly amongst themselves. Cicely went up to the kitchen door that she left open, but it was closed. She held up a hand and everyone froze. She pressed her ear to the door, and heard nothing. As she put her hand on the doorknob, it shook like something heavy was thrown at it. She drew her dagger and turned the knob when she heard a male's voice.

"I can not have you serving raw fish to our guests!" Cicely's eyes widened and she turned to the people behind her.

"I can try to cover everyone, but we have to be fast." She peeked through a window to see the head chef and a regal looking man hovering over him. The door was open behind him. "One at a time through this window and out that door."

She closed her eyes and took steady breaths and her magic hummed in the air, filling it with her scent of vanilla. "Go now."

Valea went first. She stayed to the shadows and slipped through the door faster than the winds. Next was Hayle, then Serene. Terra turned to everyone else before she went. "Do it just like that-"

"Hurry." Cicely ground out and Terra took off. One by one they went through the door. Neither of the two people inside even noticed them. Elide crawled through the window, her ankle giving out when her foot touched the ledge. Cicely felt a whisper of death creep past her magic and wrap itself around Elide's ankle. The death glare Elide sent through the door should've been enough to burn through it, but she continued her slow journey until she slipped through the door. Once Elide went through the door, Cicely leaped through the window and rolled to the ground, absorbing the impact and poping up next to the wall. She traveled along the wall and was a fingertip away from the door when it slammed shut in her face. She went rigid and froze.

"My lord, I am so sorry," the chef stammered. He was shaking but he stood his ground.

"I have one lord complain about it," the lord said. "Do you know what this outcome might do to this city? I will not have a tainted reputation over raw fish!"

"No, lord Darrow," the chef said and a pan was thrown at him. The chef ducked and it hit the wall closest to Cicely. The door opened a crack and Cicely opened it the rest of the way. The hold on her magic straining when she had to accommodate the door along with the ten other fae. It didn't help that the fae were shifting from side to side.

Cicely's heart pounded in her chest as she slipped through the door and closed it. It creaked as she turned the knob and they took off, running up the stone steps and into Aelin's room.

Cicely leaned against the door, breathing heavily. Her muscles relaxed and Valea spoke, "I take it that didn't go as planned."

"No, it did not." Cicely replied and turned to them. "But now we wait for Aelin to return."

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Rebekka Hippie: It's okay, I'm glad that things aren't as confusing anymore! Thank you!**

 **Avap12: I'm so happy you care for these characters as much as I do!**

All the lords were restless, shifting and tapping on the wooden table, waiting for the princess to arrive.

"I'm sure she will be here soon," Darrow assured everyone.

"Aelin will arrive," Galan reassured and looked wearily to Ansel on his right, and the silent assassins heir on his left. "She wouldn't miss this."

"Well then, let's hope-" the doors burst open in a swirl of wind, water, stone, and fire. Through it all was Aelin. Regal and beautiful, she carried herself like she always did. Arrogant and entitled. Behind her, Valea, Hayle, Terra and Serene stood near the wall. Cicely flanked her right and Rowan her left. Aelin sat at the head of the table, Cicely and Rowan taking their spots next to her.

"Always having to make an entrance," Aedion mumbled from his seat.

"You, I know." Darrow pointed to Rowan. "Them," he pointed to Cicely and her Elites. "I don't. Explain."

"These, are some fae I allied with when I was spending time in Wendlyn. They have agreed to aid _me_ in this war," Aelin drawled.

"If I may," Cicely stood, her pointed ears were on display for everyone to see her fae heritage. "We are the female elite team of our house. We have an army that is preparing for war if our services are required. My team members control the elements. I, however, possess a much… stranger gift."

"Funny you should call it that," Darrow snarled. "Your kind has brought nothing but trouble."

"Our kind," Cicely replied gently despite her growing hatred for the man. "Isn't all bad. My team is stronger, more experienced than any other fae out there." She gestured outwards. "If you doubt our talents, we would be happy to prove it to you."

"Then prove your worth. Your elites will compete against Aelin and her… court." Darrow swallowed and seemed to regret the last word that came out of his mouth.

"On their behalf, I don't think that's fair." Cicely said and sat back down. Her smug smirk made everyone weary. "But by all means, humor me."

"Every fae who is competing will receive a white handkerchief, your 'elites' versus Aelin's court. You are trying to collect all of them from the other fae. Once your handkerchief gets taken, you are out until someone from your team takes it back. If you fail, you are not worthy," Darrow said. "No weapons. Magic and hand to hand combat only."

"Sounds fun. Two days from now. Midday. We'll see you there." Cicely began to walk toward the door. "If there is anything else you need to ask, do it now."

No one said a thing as the fae dismissed herself. Her team following close behind, Valea mumbling a quick apology on Cicely's poor manners as she slipped out.

Darrow turned to Aelin, rage evident in his grey eyes. "This is who you brought from Wendlyn?"

"Oh, just give her time, she grows on you." Aelin shrugged and relaxed in her chair. "I've seen her worse." _Lies._

"Well, you'd better hope she proves herself," Darrow growled and turned to the lords. "Who thinks Aelin should have a part in Terrasen's future?"

"She brought us allies, and an army," Ren said and shifted in his chair. "Just like she promised. I think she should take a major part in Terrasen's future. Perhaps on a throne."

Aelin felt her throat close up. A hand held hers, but she didn't glance at Rowan.

"I agree," the lord from dinner spoke. "She has shown what she could do for Terrasen. How, exactly, did you manage to collect an army this large?"

"Old life debts and promises, I thought now would be a good time to use them," Aelin drawled, tracing a pattern on the wooden table. "All from my _services_ that you deemed unfit for a queen."

"Then I guess we were mistaken," the lord said as his gaze swept across the table, challenging anyone to disagree with him. "I wish to place Aelin Galathynius Ashryver where her rightful place is. And we all know very well where that is."

OoOoO

"Cicely!" Valea snapped, she placed a firm hand on Cicely's shoulder which caused the fae to stop. "What was that?"

"Okay, maybe that wasn't the best first impression, but that man…" Cicely had warning in her voice. "Something's not right."

"What? So you just dismiss yourself?" Valea asked, her eyebrows furrowed and turned to the others for backup.

"Tell me you felt it too," Cicely whispered. "Tell me, that something was not right with that man."

"It's not just you, Cicely," Terra said. "We all felt it. Maybe it wasn't the best decision to walk out like that, but it was better than sticking around. Who knows what that man is capable of."

"Valea, dear cousin," Cicely purred. "Don't deny it. You felt it too."

"I'm not disagreeing with you on this." Valea mumbled, and a smile broke out on Cicely's face. "But, I still don't think it was very smart."

"Well then, we have two days to prepare," Cicely said, a mysterious sparkle in her eyes, and a mischievous smirk appeared on Hayle's face.

"I doubt your skills got any better while you were away," she said to Cicely.

"Oh, it's on." Cicely raised her eyebrows. "And prepare to lose."

OoOoO

They were a whirl of deadly force, twisting and slashing at each other with various weapons. Cicely and Hayle broke apart from each other for a second. They were breathing heavily and Hayle had a couple scratches on her arms and cheeks. Cicely had received a couple nicks on her face but that was it. Hayle twisted her wrist and her long blade flashed in front of her. Cicely changed her grip on her twin daggers so they both pointed toward the ground.

"What was that you said earlier?" Cicely mused as they circled each other. Her wild grin matched Hayle's as they kept at each other.

"Maybe I was wrong." Hayle grunted. Cicely crossed her daggers to make an X and she kicked Hayle's hand, causing her blade to hit the floor. Her blades found their way to Hayle's neck as Cicely dragged them to the ground.

"What was that?" Cicely asked sweetly, pressing her blades against Hayle's neck.

"I was wrong," Hayle mumbled reluctantly. Cicely smirked and removed her blades, offering her hand to help her fallen comrade from the floor.

"Terra will take Whitethorn because if he can't get wind, he can't… you know." Cicely couldn't think of the right word. "Valea will take Aelin. Serene can take Lorcan, Hayle can take Gavriel. I got the shifter and Fenrys."

"And you'll cover us?" Valea asked.

"Whenever you need it."

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Avap12: Thank you for your enthusiasm throughout this story's journey. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Cicely Lilith stood on the flat lawn of the battlefield. Serene flanked her left, and Valea flanked her right. Terra and Serene right behind them forming a V. They walked up to the middle and met Aelin, Lyssandra, Rowan, Gavriel, Lorcan and Fenrys. They nodded to each other, their hands loosely by their sides.

Cicely's eyes flicked to a makeshift tent where Elide, Darrow and all the lords sat, watching.

Fenrys glanced at Cicely for any sign that she wasn't sinking into the blood lust, but was met with a cold stare. They each received a silk handkerchief. Cicely's elite teams had black, and the others' was gold; no doubt to symbolize Aelin's fire.

They retreated as a group, and a bell sounded signaling the beginning. Instantly, the winds picked up and snow clouded their vision. The earth shook violently and Aelin's court looked at each other with wide eyes. Shadows were blurred and there was a whoop of success as Hayle waved Gavriel's handkerchief in the air, the gold shimmering and then she was gone.

She got that handkerchief way too fast. They hadn't even begun to move and they had lost one already.

Aelin lit the world on fire but mist instantly put it out. A slim hand came dangerously close to Fenrys' pocket and he turned to see a streak of copper and ducked to avoid a blow to the head.

A fist aimed at his side and he wrapped his hand around it. He pulled Cicely to the ground and she struggled to get back up. The ground steadied for her, and everywhere she stepped, the ground stopped moving. Then it stopped moving altogether.

Cicely glanced to the side to see Terra's black handkerchief clenched in Rowan's tattooed fist. She pushed Fenrys, and he lunged at her.

"Ah ah," Cicely teased as she moved out of his way, sending him tumbling to the ground. "You're out." She waved his gold handkerchief in front of his face, she must have swiped it when she pushed him.

She ran toward Rowan and left Fenrys speechless. He was pulled to the side and sat down next to Gavriel and Terra. Terra's once cream colored skin was tanned and her green eyes bore into his.

"No wonder she speaks so highly of you." Terra tilted her head to one side, a catlike smile on her lips. "You lasted longer than I expected, but I saw what she did. She was just playing. Lucky you didn't get any major damage done."

"What was that?" Fenrys raised an eyebrow and a smug smile made its way on his face.

"I mean, you're not injured, as far as I can see-"

"No, I mean the part about her speaking highly of me." Fenrys smiled even wider when the female fae froze, eyes widening as she realized she had probably said too much.

"Just watch," Terra changed the subject and pointed to the battlefield, relaxing when he followed her gaze.

OoOoO

Hayle moved on to the shifter, but seemed to be struggling. Lyssandra wouldn't let her near her handkerchief, so Hayle let out a high pitched whistle.

From across the battlefield, Cicely threw a hand out in Hayle's direction. Lyssandra went blind, and then she felt a hand grab her handkerchief. Hayle let out another cry of victory and she dashed away only to have her arm caught by Cicely.

"Help Serene," Cicely mumbled into Hayle's ear and released her comrade. Hayle nodded and knocked Lorcan over with a gust of icy wind. She proceeded to lunge at him and tackle him to the ground.

The grass rustled slightly behind Cicely and she ducked just in time to avoid Rowan's flying fist. He saw that coming as his leg swung out and Cicely locked it in between her arms. She yanked it down and sent Rowan to the ground. All in a matter of moments.

She sat on his stomach, her weight pinning him to the ground. Both of her feet were on his wrists and no matter how hard he tried to throw her off, she pressed harder.

Rowan hadn't felt this helpless since Lyria died all those years ago. He felt a whisper

of wind that wasn't controlled by Hayle, and listened to it.

Cicely's hair whipped her face from the winds but she stayed on top of him. She reached for his pocket but a streak of fire missed her wrist by a hairsbreadth. The wind became stronger, forcing Cicely's eyes closed, and the air got pulled from her lungs.

Cicely blindly grabbed the corner of his handkerchief and pulled, yanking it free. She opened her eyes caught a glimpse of a black silk corner peeking from his other pocket. She used her other hand to grab it, too. She rolled off Rowan and shot up, gasping for breath.

"Terra!" Cicely bellowed and the fae was instantly by her side. Cicely gave her handkerchief back. "Two left."

A ball of fire flew in their direction and Cicely put up a hasty shield. The fireball scorched it, the heat flew in their face and sweat dripped down Cicely's brow.

Cicely stumbled back, feeling the blow to her core as Terra steadied her and said, "Valea's near her burnout."

"Impossible," Cicely said, glancing up to see for herself. Valea was on her knees and the mist over the fire was thinning. Valea had been able to fight harder, longer before today.

"Fire and water. Healing would be harder," Terra whispered. Aelin looked just as weary, the fires burning less brightly, her eyes losing their once glowing spark.

"No, that's not it," Cicely mumbled. "She should be stronger than this. She is stronger than this. Water should triumph over fire. I made sure of it."

"She's been healing you," Terra realized. "The strain is wearing her down-"

Cicely dashed to Valea's aid before Terra could finish. She shrugged and went the other way. Cicely covered them, hiding them from everyone else as she helped Valea up, supporting most of her weight. Her skin was warm, but not hot yet.

"You're going to burn out." Cicely shook Valea with renewed vigor. Valea's gaze remained in the distance. "Stop it!"

When nothing happened, Cicely began to shake. The adrenaline in her veins began to roar in her ears and she shook Valea harder. Cicely thrust herself into Valea's mind and shouted her name over and over.

"Valea! Stop it." The words came from her own lips now. "Don't push me out! You're going to burn out!"

Slowly, the mist disappeared and Valea turned to Cicely, her eyes vacant and dull. A relieved breath pushed itself from Cicely's lungs and she let her cloaking fade. Seeing them when Cicely dropped her cloaking, Aelin was upon them within seconds, a weak stream of fire shooting from her hands. Cicely put up a stronger shield and this time, the fire didn't get through.

She set Valea down and stepped out of her shield, shoulders back, head high, and eyes blazing with challenge.

"I trust you'll be harder than Whitethorn, though he wasn't very difficult. I don't think you will be any better," Cicely taunted, and Aelin took the bait.


	23. Chapter 22

**Fire Breathing Queen: Thank you! I wasn't sure if the battle idea would be a good one, it's good to know someone thinks it good!**

 **Avap12: Thank you again for your continued support, it really motivates me. :)**

"It's not yours, but would you like to get it?" Cicely tilted her head slightly. "Or will yours be just as easy to get as Rowan's?"Aelin let loose a growl and lunged at the fae only to fall face first onto the dirt. She got on her knees and wiped her bloody nose and felt a foot make contact with her back. Aelin twisted and sprung up, only to find Cicely a couple paces away, dangling a gold handkerchief in front of her.

Aelin drew magic from deep within her well, and gathered up as much as she could. She released it in a column of fire that hit Cicely square in the chest. She flickered and then disappeared. Cicely reappeared next to Aelin and punched her in the face.

Aelin had just enough time to duck so it hit the side of her head. Cicely's foot flung out and hit her jaw. Just as quickly, Cicely pulled her handkerchief from Aelin's pocket and danced away.

Her victory was short-lived as Valea began to cough up blood. Cicely ran to her side, but she stared helplessly at her comrade.

"Hayle…" Cicely glanced to where her team was battling Lorcan and shot her power across the battlefield. Lorcan froze from Cicely's use of magic and Hayle pulled the gold handkerchief from his pocket.

Hayle sprinted across the field and knelt next to Valea. She hovered her hands over Valea's body and Valea slowly began to be healed. Terra knelt by her side and she entwined her magic with Hayle's making Valea heal faster. Aelin hovered behind them and her court joined her, whispering among themselves. Gavriel stepped forward to help but Serene waved him away.

Darrow marched up to them and began to turn red with anger. "What is all the commotion about?"

When his eyes landed on Valea, they widened but he didn't back away. "What-"

Cicely silenced him with a finger as Valea slowly began to regain color in her face. Valea's skin was burning and the grass began to smoke beneath her. Cicely brought her head close to Valea's ear and whispered, "You might be the older one, but when you get better, you and I will have a long talk about you burning out."

"Don't worry Cice," Hayle rubbed a soothing hand on Cicely's back. "She lived through her last seven burnouts. Valea will be fine."

"Will she?" Cicely snapped back. "She can only last so long before she reaches a breaking point." Hayle winced at Cicely's tone.

"Cicely-" Hayle tried again and reached out to grasp Cicely's arm.

"No," Cicely jerked away. "I need time to think. Let me know when Valea's conscious." Then the copper headed fae took off toward the castle, tears streaming down her face.

OoOoO

Rowan Whitethorn stalked through the halls, not knowing where he was going. He glanced out a window only to find a slim figure blocking it. Cicely sat at the very edge of the window with her back to him. Her legs dangled over the side and her fingers gripped the edge tightly. She glanced away from the sunset and back at him. She swung her legs over the window ledge and stood facing him.

"What?" Cicely spat, her hands were placed on her hips and her eyes blazed with fury and grief. When Rowan said nothing, she frowned. "What is it?"

"You don't keep your battlescars," Rowan said. "Why not?"

"My life's work is not something I regret." Cicely then let her voice fill Rowan's mind. _My magic comes from my mother and father. My father could affect the senses of whoever he wants. My mother had the rarest gift anyone ever saw. She could enter the minds of anyone, anytime. Iron didn't affect her magic at all._

"But that doesn't explain why you don't keep your scars," Rowan softly growled. Cicely narrowed her eyes and Rowan's thoughts fluttered across her mind.

"They don't remind me of my sins. They remind me of my failures. At home, failures are not tolerated. For the first century of our lives, we are forced to remove any visible scars. It's become a habit." Cicely whispered. "I have no need for them."

"Then what about this one?" Rowan gestured the the scar across her face.

"It's a constant reminder of-" Cicely ducked as an arrow whizzed by her head and imbedded into the wall next to it. She pulled out a dagger from her boot and threw it out the window. The sound of steel cutting flesh reached their far ears; as well as the sound of marching feet.

Cicely leaped out the window and shifted with a blinding flash. She saw a flash behind her and Rowan's hawk flew beside her. She landed on the ground and her elites immediately flanked into rank behind her. However, Valea's place remained empty. An army of fae were seen walking through the city bearing the flag of Maeve. Rowan let out a high pitched caw and flew toward the castle. They made their way to a ridge overseeing the whole army.

"What do they want?" Cicely growled.

"They want your destruction." A familiar voice said behind her and Cicely whirled to see the fae queen with a wide smile on her face. "Dear Cicely, all you have to do is become blood sworn to me and I will call off the army."

Cicely narrowed her eyes and set her stance. Her elites drew their weapons as one.

"You won't call off the army. You want us all dead. Aelin, Rowan, Fenrys, Gavriel, Lorcan," Cicely hissed and Maeve's eyes were full of fury.

"You used your magic." Maeve growled, her royal demeanor broken. The army was half a mile behind them and Cicely leaped at the fae queen. Her elites dispersed and went toward the army. Hayle took in the numbers and a wide smile appeared on her face. Her white blade gleamed in the sun like a homing beacon as she slashed the air in anticipation. She shared a wild smile with Terra and Serene let out a whoop of joy and she lit the sky on fire. As one, they descended on the army as a wall of deadly force.

They burned through the army lines like a single organism, slashing and hacking their way through the army like a wildfire. Each of them smiling and laughing like maniacs as they killed one fae after another.

Aelin and her court joined the fight but were nothing compared to the elites.

Every time Rowan raised his sword Hayle's blade slashed through his target and moved on to another unfortunate fae. Every time Aelin created a flame, Serene beat her to it and burned through the soldiers. Every time any of Aelin's court tried to get a hit in, the elites were there and killed in the blink of an eye.

It wasn't long before the entire army was dead at the elites' hands.

Hayle wiped her blade on her tunic and sheathed it. She let out a warbling whistle and Serene and Terra walked next to her. Terra healed a cut on her arm but other than that they were spotless, save for the blood splattering their clothes, face, and hair.

They had no words, for it was a tradition to remain silent until they left the battlefield to respect the fallen soldiers. A faint scream was carried to their ears on the wind and Serene pointed to the ridge where Cicely's copper hair could be seen glinting in the sunlight.

A bright flash indicated that she shifted but another one followed immediately after that. They couldn't see Cicely anymore and Terra shifted and took off toward the ridge, Hayle and Serene following a millisecond later. The wind rushed by them and sound became distorted. They slowed near the top of the ridge and shifted back to their fae forms.

They saw the fae queen hovering above Cicely's fallen body and Hayle drew a dagger soundlessly and threw it at the queen. It imbedded itself in the queen's arm and she whirled to them.

"Have you no respect for royalty?" the queen hissed in anger and Cicely stirred beneath her.

"I have respect for royalty," Hayle gritted out and threw another dagger. The fae queen emitted a flash of light and she was gone. Hayle's dagger hurled itself over the ridge.

Terra rushed to Cicely's side but the moment she touched her skin she recoiled.

Terra looked up with confused eyes. "She's unconscious."

 **So... what do you think happened to Cicely?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	24. Chapter 23

**I know this is a short chapter, but hopefully it will answer any questions you have!**

 **Just in case you get confused, the apostrophe is thoughts (in Cicely's head), I also Italicized thoughts too, and the quotation is** **speech.**

 **Avap12: Glad I can keep you on your toes!**

The last thing Cicely saw before she became unconscious was the fae queens snarling face and a new accessory on her arm.

"Courtesy of Iskra Yellowlegs," The fae queen said as Cicely's vision faded into darkness.

Something slithered up her skin toward her mind from her arm. It was ancient, but also very familiar. Cicely hissed at it and it hissed back. She pushed toward it with her magic, only to find that it became absorbed and shot back at her. She saw stars and a string of fear slipped through the pain. _Is this how people felt when they were afraid? Is this what was an effect of her magic?_ No. This was something else. This was something that has not lived on Erilea for centuries.

' _What are you?'_ Cicely thought, knowing that thing was in her mind already. She had a guess, but she wanted the vile thing to say it.

' _I think you already know. Cicely Lilith, heir to the Lilith clan, also known as the strongest clan ever known.'_ The voice sounded like stone against stone, but strangely delicate.

' _Get out.'_ Cicely growled. ' _I know what you do to people, and you won't get it from me. I'll kill you before you even get a chance to live in my body. I have smart partners. They will figure it out and kill me. There will be nothing you can do to stop it, they trained for this.'_

' _But you're making a mistake. You are the strongest fae of them all. You could defeat them all with your eyes closed. I will have everything you do, and there is nothing you can do to stop me.'_

' _Just wait and see.'_ Cicely really wanted to see this thing try, her parents trained her for this. The lessons were foggy, but she knew the gist of it.

Cicely felt herself get pushed to the back of her mind and the thing reach toward her well of magic. She used all her strength toward locking her well in a place that being wouldn't be able to reach. As the being came closer and closer to her magic, she wrapped her magic in a shield and sealed it, but not without hiding some with her. Then she let it fall so far down, she wasn't even sure she could retrieve it. The being let loose a mental scream in her mind and shoved her into a dark abyss of misery.

She knew, the moment she began to remember her childhood, that this was something her parents encountered when they were children, something they prepared for. The Valg.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! And please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter coming soon!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Avap12: Great idea! In fact, here's a chapter about her backstory!**

 **Fire Breathing Queen: Sorry! But the cliffhanger was too tempting! I couldn't resist!**

 _House of Lilith_

Cicely stood on shaky legs, her vision black, and her palms calloused. Her arms reached out blindly and met empty air. She took a hesitant step forward and quick footsteps reached her ears. A soft hand gripped her arm and gently lead her to the wall.

"Be careful," a female voice chastised.

"Who is this?" she asked and reached out to feel the hand gripping her arm. She knew the feeling of their palm and their perfectly trimmed nails. "Valea?"

"Come on, you need to get to your training," her cousin gently guided her down the hall and the clashing of metal filled her ears.

"Tell me again, what you look like," she whispered and Valea placed the hilt of a light blade in her palm.

"Later, but right now your mother is waiting for you." Quiet footsteps faded and she was left alone with a blade. She ran her fingers from the hilt to the tip of the blade and concluded that it was three feet long.

She felt a shift in the air and paused. A quick strike to her chest knocked her to the ground.

"You doubt yourself," her mother's sharp voice cut through the air. "Trust your instincts, that's all you have."

"I don't doubt," she gritted out and swung toward the spot she heard her mother's voice. Shuffling was heard underneath her strike and she brought it down, successfully hitting her mother's armor with her blade.

A strike to her legs followed another shift in the air. Her mother spoke again, "You still doubt. Trust that you will do the right thing."

She fell to the ground and blindly stood back up. Her blade was lost somewhere during her fall but she didn't bother to find it. She listened with her magic and heard her mother's thoughts nearby. She blindly threw out a punch and her hand connected with bone.

A sharp crack filled the air as her mother retreated, pain laced the air and reached her nose, as did the metallic scent of blood. She willed no mercy to show on her face as she marched up to where the scent of blood was strongest.

"How many times have your instincts failed you?" Her mother's voice came from behind her, but in front of her was where her scent was strongest. She pushed away her reaction to lash out behind her and instead leapt forward.

She collided with another body and blocked every strike that came toward her face. She blindly grabbed her mother's arms and pinned her to the ground.

"Never." She answered and pushed her knee deeper into whatever body part it was resting on. "It never failed me."

"Then trust it." Her mother said. "This lesson is over. Go to your father."

Immediately, a familiar soft hand lead her off her mother and fixed her clothes, they clipped back her hair and took her hand in theirs.

"Let's go," Valea said softly and lead her out of the room, leaving the clashing of metal behind them.

OoOoO

"The Valg, daughter, are creatures of darkness," her father told her. "They will take over your mind and your body, shoving you into your darkest memories and making you relive them. Your gifts from your mother and me will ensure your survival should you ever encounter one. Your mind can harness it, leash it, and your abilities can break it. Play your cards right, and you can defeat it."

"And if I can't?" she asked and Valea placed a hand on her arm.

"You will have to pray your death comes quickly," her father's voice was low and grave.

"I will never yield," she growled at her father's answer. "I will fight it until I burn."

"That is all we ask of you." Approval and pride laced her father's voice.

 **I hope you enjoyed this little sneak peek into Cicley's history!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Avap12: Thank you! You have no idea what your reviews mean to me!**

Cicely was trapped. She saw everything she was doing, but she wasn't doing it. She knew she only had a couple chances to use her magic and it would have to be the time when she killed this thing inside her.

' _What is your name?'_ Cicely tried asking but was met with silence. ' _Why are you here?_ '

' _Why is it, that when you know you're doomed you still wish to know the monster that consumes you?_ ' the Valg asked, their voice soft and quiet, soft grating still audible. Cicely let out a harsh laugh in her mind.

' _I was raised in the dark. I know darkness and evil, yet I don't feel the same with you._ ' Cicely was genuinely curious now.

' _I am not like the others who have walked in living skin._ ' The Valg paused as if gauging how much information it should share. ' _I should let you know, that we aren't much different. I seek to serve the strongest force in the universe._ '

' _Yet you walk under the banner of darkness._ ' Cicely challenged. ' _Able to be destroyed by a certain fire-breathing-_ '

' _I am also a female._ ' This made Cicely's train of thought freeze. ' _I am not like those other thick-headed Valg who fight blindly, trust blindly. I am much more thorough with my research. Iskra did not think much when she took me from Erawan's desk, and Maeve did not think much when she latched me to you._ '

' _You've sent me into memories, but you haven't thrown me into endless misery? Should I be expecting that soon?_ ' Cicely braced herself for the answer.

' _Contrary to your belief, I want no part of Erawan's scheme. I told you of my wishes, and I plan to fulfil it while I still walk on two feet._ '

' _Now that we have a civilized conversation going, what can I call you?_ ' Cicely asked, committing the entire conversation to memory.

' _I have a job to do. Even if I want no part in his plan, there is a reason I was let into this world._ '

' _But what can I call you? Valg doesn't seem like a good name. How about Valerie or Valeria? Valencia?_ ' Cicely was met with silence once again. ' _I guess you're going to leave the naming to me then. If you don't like it then it's your fault._ '

She saw herself walk down a hall and came face to face with Lorcan, Gavriel, and Rowan.

As Cicely studied their faces, she realized that they were waiting for her.

"I hope you're doing well Cicely," Rowan said. "It's been two weeks."

She felt herself nod, but it was being done by someone else.

"We haven't fulfilled our blood oath, and you have." Gavriel said. Cicely cursed in her mind.

"Well," the Valg said, sounding exactly like her, no hissing, and no scraping was heard from their voice. "What is it?"

"The wyrdkeys are-" Cicely thrust her power out of her and blocked her hearing. She felt the Valg recoil and hiss at her.

"What?" The Valg asked and Rowan shared uneasy glances with Gavriel and Lorcan. Cicely pooled more of her power within her and she felt her magic rise from her well. The Valg didn't seem to notice it.

"I said the wyrdkeys are with-" Cicely blocked her hearing again. The Valg couldn't know who had the wyrdkeys. Even if it meant she would never know either. Immediately, she felt her magic get sucked away from her grasp and she was sent farther into her mind, separated from the rest of her body.

Once Rowan finished, the Valg opened its mouth again but was interrupted by an overly cheery voice across the hall. "If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Cicely."

Once the males left, quick footsteps were followed by a squeal.

"Cicely! You're okay!" Valea ran up to her and embraced her. The Valg laughed, filling Cicely's head with an ear splitting sound. The rest of Cicely's elite joined her with smiles.

"I'm fine-" the Valg started but Valea punched her in the face. _What is this?_ The Valg hissed at Cicely but she remained quiet. It wasn't like she could speak if she wanted to.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Valea snapped. "Understand?"

"Yes ma'am." The Valg quickly said and Cicely pulled magic from her well. She gripped it and then sent it toward Valea's mind.

 _Get the chains. No questions asked. Don't trust me_. Cicely whispered in Valea's mind and felt pride wash over her when her cousin didn't even flinch.

"Serene, can you do me a favor and get something from my bag in my room? It's for Cicely," Valea asked sweetly and understanding flashed across Serene's face. She took one glance at Cicely and flashed a smile.

"Of course," Serene said. "I'll be right back."

"So, Cicely, are you sure you're okay from your… Fall." Valea asked casually. "You're acting a little strange."

"I'm just fine," the Valg answered and Cicely felt Serene creep behind her. She took control of a little part of her and shifted her arms back slightly.

"The Cicely I know would never say that," Valea hissed and chains wrapped around Cicely's arms and neck faster than it took for her to turn her head. Serene placed her foot on Cicely's back and she fell to the ground.

"What are you?" Valea drew her sword and pointed it at the Valg's neck. "I know you're not Cicely."

The Valg strained against the chains and now it was Cicely's turn to laugh. ' _Never underestimate me._ '

"These are chains crafted to keep any of us from breaking them, even Cicely. If she can't break them, neither can you," Terra snapped and Serene's heel dug deeper into her back. "What are you?"

" _I am a creature of darkness_ ," the Valg said and Cicely scoffed. ' _We're all creatures of darkness. You'll have to do better than that to scare them away._ '

Valea gripped her sword tighter. "Cicely?"

Cicely and the Valg froze, and she took the opportunity to take control of her mouth to let out a low whistle. Valea sighed and turned around. Serene pulled Cicely up by the chains and lead her down the hall.

' _What was that?_ ' The Valg hissed in Cicely's mind.

' _I just saved our lives. She would have cut our head off if it wasn't for me._ ' Cicely growled.

Valea turned to Hayle and said, "Find the queen."

Hayle nodded and dashed down the hall, her silver hair a blur behind her. Valea opened the door to her room and Serene pulled the Valg to the middle of it.

"It's useless to fight it," Valea said absentmindedly as she polished her sword. "You'll just end up hurting yourself."

The doors burst open and a seething Aelin stormed through.

"What happened?" Aelin growled, her fingers blazing with fire as she took in the Valg before her.

" _Aelin,_ " The Valg purred and Aelin recoiled. " _Just who I was hoping to see_."

' _What are you doing?_ ' Cicely hissed but the Valg ignored her.

Aelin raised her hand and sent a stream of fire toward the heart of the monster. Only to have it extinguished by a stream of water equally as strong. Aelin hissed at Valea and Valea hissed back.

" _You are weak, descendant of Lilith_ ," the Valg taunted and Valea straightened. " _Just because I wear your dear cousin's skin does not mean she is still in here_."

"I am not weak," Valea growled and Terra lay a warning hand on her arm.

" _We shall see_ ," the Valg said with amusement shining in their dark eyes.

"Why are you here?" Aelin demanded and glanced at Cicely's neck and finger but found no sign of a wyrdstone ring or collar.

" _I was sent here to claim my lands before Erawan destroys the rest of the Galathynius bloodline._ " The Valg hissed and smiled, catching Cicely's mischievousness in that action. " _But now, I'm afraid, my job has changed. The Valg King is still watching me until I switch alliances, which you will learn about if you keep me around_."

' _Careful, Aelin is merciless. One wrong move and you're done. We're done._ ' Cicely warned. ' _I'm trying to keep us alive_.'

"So you're not sent here to kill, to destroy?" Aelin took a step forward, smoke curling from her mouth. Icy fingers brushed against her shoulder and Aelin believed for a second-just a second-that it was Rowan. But the soothing cold felt softer, comforting rather than securing. Like they were afraid to extinguish the fire burning through her veins, as if they wanted her fire to keep on burning.

" _I would tell you,_ " The Valg smiled again, Cicely's smile that unnerved the rest of her elite. " _But I'm sure my information is keeping me from burning to a crisp_."

' _Keep us both alive._ ' Cicely growled.

Aelin roared and sent another column of fire from her hand only to have it extinguished by a wall of water. The room filled with the hiss of fire hitting water and Valea stepped in front of Cicely.

"Enough," Valea snapped, her voice like steel. "She is my blood, and she is my charge. You can't hurt her. By the ancient rules of our kind, her death is mine."

Serene stiffened behind Cicely and gripped the chain tighter in her closed palm. Aelin felt Hayle's hand on her shoulder drop ten degrees and tighten painfully on her scarred flesh. Terra shot a warning look at the queen and slowly stood and secured Cicely's chains to the wall.

They spent the remainder of their time trying to get the Valg to talk, but it refused to utter another word. Instead, it looked off to the distance as if someone else was speaking to them.

 **What should the Valg's name be? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	27. Chapter 26

**With the input of some of my close friends, I've decided to name the Valg Valeria.**

 **Avap12: Thank you! I try to make my characters stand out from the others. You pointing this out means so much to me!**

 **Fire Breathing Queen: Thank you.**

Fenrys slipped through the door, his nose wrinkling at the Valg stench that filled the air. His heart stopped at the sight of Cicely bound in chains, her head bowed toward the floor.

"Cicely?" he whispered, and she brought her head up, a smirk played on her lips and her eyes turned a shade darker.

" _Not Cicely_ ," the voice that came from her lips was harsh and grated against his ears. " _If it helps to know, she's begging to speak to you_."

Valea glanced up from her book on her bed and placed a piece of paper on her page. She closed the book silently and put it on her nightstand.

He took a step toward Cicely and she hissed. Valea sent him a pitiful glance but kept her eyes on her cousin. He took another and Cicely strained against her chains.

"You're Valg," Fenrys choked out and stopped one step away from Cicely. He could hear her heart beating at an impossible rate and he knew that she was in there. "But she's not."

The Valg paused as if listening to something and her eyes lightened. The Valg scent faded and her familiar vanilla scent replaced it.

"Fenrys," she whispered and Valea shot up, knocking her pillow to the floor. "Valea, it's me-"

He surged forward and cut her off by a tight embrace that knocked the wind out of her. He buried his nose into her neck, breathing in her scent. Valea cleared her throat and he pulled away.

"Are you-" he started but Valea shoved him aside and embraced her cousin.

"I'm so glad I kept you alive," Valea whispered and then pulled away. Fenrys recovered from his place on the ground and stood next to her, opening his mouth to finish his sentence when Valea beat him to it.

"Are you at peace with this thing?" Valea asked and Cicely paused.

"Not quite. We're on speaking terms. She respects my wishes and thoughts," Cicely said and glanced at him.

"She?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and she nodded.

"She does not like Erawan's plan," Cicely paused again, looking up. "But she must obey his wishes as she is currently under his command. She could break the connection, but he will send a bloodhound after her. She wants to find a place in this war."

"Do you support her?" Valea asked and she nodded.

"I do, she is smarter than the rest of her kin," Cicely stated and cleared her throat, her eyes flickering from dark, to darker.

"Cicely," Valea warned and he felt dread leak into his heart.

"Cicely," his voice was strained and he gripped her arm, turning her toward him.

"She wants to speak with you," her beautiful black eyes locked on his. He pulled her in for a kiss and pulled away when the Valg stench erased the last scent of vanilla in the room.

OoOoO

' _Ever feel anything like that?_ ' Cicely asked smugly.

' _What was that?_ ' Wonder leaked into Valeria's voice as it filled their head.

' _It's called love, feels better than misery and hurt doesn't it?'_

' _And the fae male? He is your mate?_ ' Valeria seemed to disregard Cicely's hidden message.

' _Why? Do Valg have mates?_ '

' _We don't have this feeling in darkness. Feelings are a weakness._ ' She said the last part as if she had said it herself for her whole life.

' _Some give you a reason to live. Especially if you're living for centuries_.' Cicely said softly.

' _You have excellent taste in males. He's not terrible looking._ '

If Cicely could roll her eyes, she would.

' _Are you that desperate to get me on your side?_ '

' _It's better than Erawan's. Aelin and her court are by far the strongest I've seen in my life. If we have your help, we will win the war. Isn't that what you want? To be on the winning side?_ ' Cicely had been trying all day to convince her to leave Erawan and join Aelin.

' _I'll have to think about it. No promises._ ' She said and turned her attention toward Fenrys and Valea.

" _You have no idea what you're up against_ ," Valeria spoke to Valea. " _Erawan has an army of witches, all the iron teeth witches. Every single one, with the Thirteen an exception. He has their matrons wrapped around his finger, and in addition to that, he has an army of foot soldiers._ "

"Is that all?" Valea asked.

" _He is breeding more creatures, and his army will be complete in a couple months,_ " Valeria said.

"Why do you share this information?" Valea asked through gritted teeth.

" _So you know what you're up against. Should Aelin permit it, I would like to join her ranks_." Valea and Fenrys froze. Valea's jaw hanging open.

' _I convinced you?_ ' Cicely asked.

' _I would not regret this choice_ ," Valeria answered.

"How do we know you're not lying, if you're a spy, or are just going to feed information to Erawan?" Fenrys growled.

" _By becoming your ally, by the rules of our kind, we sever all connections with our previous leader. That means he can't check up on me, or take my form,_ " Valeria reasoned.

"Can he hear this conversation?" Valea asked.

" _No, I have made my mind silent,_ " Valeria said.

"I will speak to Aelin on your behalf," Valea said and walked out of the room.

 **Please leave a review!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Before anything else, I'd like to thank my Beta Autumnxwinds. She is my lifesaver and is the best!**

 **OMG, I'm so, so, so, so sorry for the wait! I can't believe that it's been over TWO months! Time really sped up after school started! I did have a writer's block, but I'm hoping I will be able to update regularly again, I am not abandoning this story.**

 **AlexisHeade79: Thank you, and I'm not sure about that yet. Let's see if the war changes anything. ;)**

 **Avap12 (x2): Thank you for all your support, you have no idea what it means to me!**

 **Guest: So sorry for the late update, I will do my best to upload regularly from now on.**

The beat of wings filled the air as shadows passed overhead. Thirteen wyverns landed in front of Orynth. Manon slid off Abraxos and her Thirteen followed her. Dorian hesitated before sliding off from his place behind Manon. Lord Darrow stood outside his estate and looked upon the witches in fear. Dorian followed Manon closely, but was surrounded on all sides by the Thirteen, should the mortal lord do anything stupid. Manon walked with a swagger that only an all-powerful immortal could achieve. A long look at him was her only acknowledgment of Darrow. Then, Aelin graced the witches with her presence and met them with a graceful dip of her chin before she swept away the Crochan queen.

"Your highness," Darrow gritted, his mouth forming different phrases before he finally settled on one. "Where do you think you're going?"

"See to it that their wyverns are fed with the freshest meat, and are to be left alone," Aelin carelessly called over her shoulder, quickly ushering Manon inside. "And the Thirteen are given the rooms that they wish. Dorian, come with me."

Lord Darrow opened his mouth to protest but the Heir of Fire was gone, along with the witch with eyes of burnt gold and the King of Adarlan. He turned to the witches and saw a flash of iron teeth and nails. The two he assumed were their leader's second and third gazed at him with bored eyes before following the path of their leader. The other witches tended their wyverns and Abraxos led them to a nearby hill with an open field.

OoOoO

Cicely felt something recoil inside her when Aelin arrived with a witch and blue eyed king in tow.

"Cicely," Aelin pointed to her. "Manon and Dorian."

Cicely nodded, subconsciously testing her chains even when she knew she couldn't break them. She'd had Valea tie them as a precaution. Looking into Manon's golden eyes, she felt like she had full control over her body. She felt Valeria recoil and she remembered legends about Valg kings with eyes of gold. No wonder Valeria hated that specific color.

"Now that you've been acquainted, I'll have you know," Aelin turned to Manon with hope shining in her eyes, "that there is a Valg demon inside of her who has broken ties with Erawan and is our ally. She hopes for a better world."

"If she is your ally, why is she all tied up?" Manon asked and turned her golden eyes to meet black ones. "And a Valg, of all beings?"

"Because, Aelin might trust me, but I do not trust the demon inside. Not yet," Cicely said, and whispered her request in Manon's mind. A twitch of her nostrils were the only sign of surprise Manon let show and she nodded her understanding to Cicely's silent plea. Holding Manon's gaze, Cicely said, "From one soldier to another, the only mercy that can be given."

Manon nodded and sniffed the air again. Tension was relieved from Cicely's shoulders now that she knew Manon would be there should anything backfire on them. Manon turned away from Cicely and said, "We should go over what she knows, and decide how to use that to our advantage."

OoOoO

"The mirrors are being hauled toward Eyllwe, where the King and Queen remain weak," Cicely explained over a map and blinked to clear her head. "From there, they can hit the whole upper continent, with more mirrors posted at Adarlan to clean up what the others missed."

"Armies will kill off small towns and cities along the outside of Erilea and slowly work their way toward the center." Cicely drew a large circle along the borders of Erilea. Her head began spinning as Valeria hummed in the back of her mind while telling her about the army.

Sometime later, Aedion joined them with the shifter in tow. There were more questions, and Cicely tried to answer everything.

Through it all, Cicely began to feel light headed. Her Fae instincts were beginning to slow down, and her healing seemed to be taking longer than usual. As the meeting ended and Cicely's voice was beginning to become raw, Cicely felt the golden haired witch's attention.

"Cicely," Asterin tilted her head slightly, wildness dancing in her eyes. "Care to spar with me outside?"

"Would I ever pass up that opportunity?" Cicely smirked and followed Asterin to an open field.

As soon as they began sparing, Cicely's vision blacked out and when she woke she found herself on her back; once again, with Manon's second towering over her.

A cut on her arm leaked out red blood and it slowly stitched itself together. Too slowly.

"Is that the best you got?" Asterin raised an eyebrow and pressed her blade closer to Cicely's neck. A faint order to stand down echoed across the open field and Asterin ducked as an arrow sailed past her head. Her wrist cocked back to fling her blade at the offender when Cicely held out a warning hand.

"You heard the queen," Cicely warned and Asterin scoffed.

"She is not my queen," Asterin corrected, but she lowered her blade. Four figures made their way across the meadow and Cicely quickly identified Aelin, two women, and a man.

"Chaol Westfall," Aelin introduced the man and pointed to a woman with a quiver full of arrows and a bow. "Nesryn Faliq."

Asterin growled at the archer but remained still.

"This is Yrene Towers," Aelin motioned to a slim woman who looked a couple years older than herself. "She studied in Torre Cesme and is a gifted healer."

"They've just returned from Antica where Chaol went to recover from a recent injury," Aelin chose her words carefully and nodded briskly. "They will join us for dinner."

The queen departed with Yrene and left the rest of them to talk amongst themselves.

"You're fae," Chaol noticed as he studied Cicely's face.

"How kind of you to point that out," Cicely smirked as Asterin breathed in their scents.

"You're human," Asterin flashed her iron teeth and Nesryn sucked in a breath.

Something in the air changed as a shadow fell before them. Chaol and Nesryn looked up with their eyes wide as Abraxos landed and Manon slipped off his back.

Cicely went rigid and froze.

"Cicely?" Manon asked and stalked toward the dark eyed fae. Cicely backed away and hissed, the cut on her arm began to bleed again, but this time, her blood began to run black.

' _My King! This is not right. I am not finished yet!_ ' Valeria's voice echoed in Cicely's mind.

' _It's Manon. Valeria, are you alright?_ ' Cicely asked and then she saw stars.

" _Back off witch_ ," Cicely hissed with a voice like grating stone. Manon raised Wind Cleaver over her head and swiftly severed Cicely's arm from her body with a merciless slice. As fast as she could, Manon pulled the wyrdstone band from Cicely's severed arm.

"I asked you to kill me," Cicely murmured before she slumped forward and Manon caught her. She threw the fae over her shoulder and tossed the severed limb to Asterin. Black and red blood poured from the wound and drenched Manon's leathers and tunic.

"Bring me the healer," Manon ordered to Chaol and Nesryn and sprinted toward the castle with Asterin in tow.

OoOoO

Yrene Towers took one look at the fae laying on the plush bed and her iron stomach began to turn.

"Put it back," the iron teeth witch motioned to the arm. "Her fae blood should mend it together."

The black in her blood began to fade and was replaced with bright red. The mix of colors stained the sheets and blanket.

"I need everyone to clear the room," Yrene said breathlessly and ushered them out. She got to work quickly and pulled her magic from her gut, lacing the fae's severed arm back to her body. She paused when she pulled out a splinter of metal, probably from the weapon that severed her arm.

The fae hissed and cursed but Yrene used both hands to hold down the fae's shoulder as her concentration cracked. "I need you to stay still."

The fae stopped squirming but her face betrayed her pain. She seized once before Yrene threw an arm across the fae's body to stop her from tearing her wound. The fae's flesh reconnected itself and her skin smoothed itself out. Her finger twitched and her eyes opened.

Her black eyes surveyed every inch of Yrene before settling on her face. Her unnatural stillness and alertness made Yrene squirm. Yrene cleared her dry throat and licked her chapped lips.

"I would suggest you stay in bed for the next couple of days, your arm is still healing," Yrene said quickly as the fae struggled to get up. The fae shot her a glare which immediately softened.

"I'm fine," the fae said and winced.

"You need to-" Yrene stopped when the fae slammed the door behind her.

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think, it would mean the world to me!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the late update! Things have been really hectic lately.**

 **AlexisHeade79: I haven't read Tower of Dawn yet! It's coming in the mail in a couple of days, but after I read it I will make the adjustments to the story**

 **Avap12: Thank you for your support! idk what I would do without your reviews. They really motivate me and I'm glad someone appreciates my story as much as you do!**

Cicely shakily brought her spoon to her mouth, a silk napkin clutched tightly in her other hand. She barely took a sip before it clattered back into her bowl, splashing her tunic with soup and leaving wet marks on the wooden table. She cursed and stood up, drawing all eyes to her. The lights from the large glass windows illuminated her bronze colored hair and the frustration in her eyes. Her boots thumped on the bright red carpet as she stood up from her chair.

She excused herself and stalked out of the dining hall.

"Cicely!" Valea took off after her and grabbed her arm. Cicely winced and shot her cousin a glare. Light reflecting off the white stone of the hallway made her head pound in protest.

"What?" Cicely snapped and bared her teeth. "Is everyone concerned because I can't feed myself? Let alone hold a dagger."

"Your other arm-" Valea motioned to Cicely's uninjured arm.

"What use is it?" Cicely growled and moved her arm from Valea's line of sight. "In a battle I'm useless. I can't shoot, I can't fight, I can't even feed myself with this sorry excuse for an arm."

"Cice," Valea said sternly and looked her cousin in the eyes. She held up a finger to silence Cicely when she opened her mouth again. "You are strong. You surpass me in talent by a couple decades of experience."

"But-" Valea silenced Cicely with a glare and walked her cousin to an open window.

"You will work hard to regain your strength so you can aid Aelin in this war," Valea said, her command as sharp as the sword sitting at her hip. "I sent a message to Landen."

"What?" Cicely's head snapped up, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Her mouth opened and then she pressed it into a thin line and looked at her arm. She took a couple steps away and looked out the window. "Why?"

"The house is coming. You need to train," Valea said and left Cicely to contemplate the news.

OoOoO

Rowan could feel the army's power growing stronger as Cicely's house grew closer. _Another day_ Cicely had told them while slowly clenching her fist, testing her strength. Something powerful was coming toward them. He could feel it through the hills and mountains surrounding Orynth that were sprinkled with white daisies. Their power flowed through the crisp air and made his bones tremble with anticipation.

He glanced around the bush he was snooping behind to see Cicely and her elites in a heated conversation that was hushed enough to prevent his fae senses from hearing anything. More bushes surrounded him and green grass tickled his ankles.

Valea pointed north and stared Hayle down with her dark eyes, but Hayle held her ground and narrowed her eyes. Hayle's silver hair glinted in the sun and he wondered if she was a distant cousin or relative. He'd have to know her age to know for sure.

Cicely silenced them with a single look and tilted her head toward the clear sky. To have that much control as someone of power was admirable. Rowan wondered what she must have done to earn that unwavering respect.

Cicely turned toward his hiding spot and looked him in the eye. She seemed to see through the leaves and the many bushes between them. Despite his training, and despite his years of experience, his heart beat faster. She had caught him.

"They're here," Cicely said as an army that stretched for miles appeared on the horizon. The witches stalked from the sparkling castle, calculation in their eyes at the approaching army.

Iron circlets shone on a couple of the soldiers heads and five males led them closer. They were like ants on a hill, their pale skin standing out against their black leather. Their quick steps covered ground much faster than a mortal army as flowers of every color were crushed under their boots.

A high whistle vibrated through the air and Cicely responded with a higher one with a smile rivaling the brilliance of the castle's glass windows on her face.

Within seconds, the army was in front of them and Aelin was walking toward them. The Thirteen stood by the side, but Manon's shadows were nowhere to be seen. Cicely whispered something in Landen's ear and pulled away. He shook his head and shrugged.

"Your Majesty," Cicely dipped her chin toward Aelin and Darrow emerged from the castle, his face paling at the sight of thousands of fae soldiers. "Allow me to introduce the army I bring into this war."

"My longtime general, Landen Lilith," Cicely said and then gestured to the army of thousands of fae. "The House of Lilith is at your service."

Aelin's eyes widened as she took in their thousands of warriors; all well fed, trained, and ready for battle. Their power pulsed as one through the air and Aelin turned to Rowan, her eyes shining. An unspoken conversation went between them and Aelin turned to her new army. "Welcome to Terrasen."

"We don't have enough space to-" Darrow began and took a hesitant step forward.

"That's not a problem," Cicely turned away from him in a silent dismissal. "We can take care of ourselves."

"You should allow your highest ranking warriors to sleep in the-" Darrow offered in his best attempt to be hospitable.

"We're a family," Cicely fixed her dark eyes on him, making the mortal lord pale. "We go everywhere together. We will sleep on the hills or in the forest."

Darrow opened his mouth to protest but Aelin cut him off, "As you wish, we will not get in the way of your system, will we Lord Darrow?"

Aelin turned to the Lord with mischief in her eyes and a smug smile tugged at her lips as the Lord mumbled his agreement.

OoOoO

Cicely groaned as her head hit the grass again, she opened her eyes and a blade of grass was dangerously close to her eye. "That was a cheap shot."

"You're letting me win," Landen scoffed and offered her a hand. She refused to take it and pushed herself up, her body leaving an imprint in the grass where she just lay. The morning dew wet her cheeks and she felt it soak through her tunic.

"Am not," Cicely glared at him as he shrugged, his eyes sparkling. The cool wind brushed her cheeks and her cheeks became numb with cold.

"Yes, you are," Landen sighed. "You have no faith in yourself."

"How can I?" Cicely snapped and shook her head. "You try losing an arm and then tell me how you feel."

She lunged without warning and shoved her shoulder into his chest, making him turn to the side as her foot kicked his out from under him. He rolled into her legs as he hit the ground and she rolled on her shoulder as she fell. Landen was pinning her the next moment and she kneed his kneecap making him buckle above her. She twisted out of his grip and rolled back on top of him. Her elbow at his throat and knee dangerously close to his groin.

Landen tapped the ground twice with a free hand and Cicely let him go. A smile of triumph was set on her face and she wiped a bead of sweat off her nose. Landen wiped his wet hands on his tunic and noticed the stain the grass left on his pants.

"Not bad," Landen praised with a nod of his head. "But you didn't see this coming."

Before Cicely could even process what was said, his leg whipped out and hooked around the back of her knee and pulled her forward. The slick surface stabilizing her aiding him as her foot slipped from beneath her. She hit the grass with a thud and she groaned. She glared at him from the ground but didn't move. Her hair stuck to her face, but not from her sweat this time.

"Another cheap shot," Cicely gritted out and swung her legs toward his. She kicked up water from the blades of grass that became absorbed by the thick fabric of her pants. He backed away and she rolled into his legs. When he dodged that too, she threw herself at him and tackled his legs. When he tried to roll, she flipped and wrapped her legs around his neck. She squeezed her legs together slowly and Landen choked. He tapped the ground and Cicely released him.

"I think that's enough for today," he said as he straightened his tunic. Cicely ran a hand through her now soaked hair from the dew and morning mist.

"No," Cicely stopped him with a hand. Dew and sweat beaded on her face and dripped off as her forehead and nose wrinkled in concentration. "Again."

"Are you sure…" Landen paused and looked at her healing arm in a silent question.

"Again," Cicely repeated and lunged at him.

They continued until the sun was long gone and the only light they had was from the stars and the waning moon. Unbeknownst to them, Manon had been watching from her room with Asterin and Sorrel by her side.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	30. Chapter 29

**O. M. G. It's been FOREVER! I'm so sorry it's been taking me so long, I have finals coming up, and I decided to publish this now before it gets too hectic.**

 **thedirtyninja12: Thank you! Your words mean a lot to me! I'm so happy to hear that you like my work, it means so much.**

 **Avap12: Thank you so much! You support is SOOOO helpful! It means a lot to me that you care for my story and characters! Thank you for letting me know!**

The fae's technique was astounding. The way she moved was like watching water ripple. It looked so natural and smooth that Manon had to narrow her eyes to spot the few flaws in her movements. Her resourcefulness was remarkable. Her frame was slim, and every strike was done with power and purpose.

"She fights like death," Asterin murmured as she watched the fae train. "Even more than Aelin."

Sorrel stared intently at the way the fae moved. Years of training had resulted in this relentless killing force that was Cicely Lilith.

Manon had never heard of the Lilith fae, but if this was their skill level, then the witches were in for a surprise. From their window, they saw Valea race across the field and bring Cicely and her general inside.

"It's time for dinner," Aelin's voice floated through the hall and their door. "You're meeting the Anitca royals."

"Antica?" Asterin raised an eyebrow and turned to Manon with a smirk. Manon pinned Asterin with a look and stalked out the door. Sorrel and Asterin were at her heels as they made their way to the dining hall.

Cicely hadn't changed her attire and she sat with her elites along with five males at one end of the long dining table. Her tunic was a mess of grass and dirt stains. Landen sat directly across from her and didn't look much better. Manon and her Thirteen sat across from Cicely and her Elite's, with the Antica royals and Aelin's court on the other end of the polished wooden table.

The dark haired prince, Sartaq, gazed at Nesryn as she told Aelin and the rest of them what they had learned in Antica. The Khagan sent one more representative, Hasar. They discussed tactics and numbers with the young queen while the Thirteen began making small talk with the Fae, perhaps to make their already dull meal a tad more bearable.

The Fae were all built similarly, tall and every inch toned and muscled. Their eyes shared the same darkness that Cicely and Valea held in theirs. Asterin was conversing with two males, Zech and Shesh. Their scents were so similar that they had to be brothers, despite their contrasting hair colors and facial features.

Valea and Hayle were discussing something quietly while they picked at the mortal food. Cicely sat directly across from Manon and helped herself to more food. Manon began to compare their teams. If the Thirteen went against the Elites, who would emerge victorious?

"I hear you're going to become the queen of the Witch Kingdom," Cicely asked as casually as one would ask about the weather. The Fae fixed her dark eyes on Manon's golden ones.

"I suppose it's a possibility," Manon answered, her eyes cold and daring. The Fae was bold too.

"Let me give you a couple words of advice," the Fae began with a small smile, genuine care and curiosity was invested in her words.

"I don't take advice from others," Manon cut her off. The Fae just shrugged and tilted her head to the side, assessment flashed through those dark eyes as her voice flitted to Manon's ears again.

"I'll give it to you anyway," Cicely decided and placed down her utensils. "Trust is earned, not given. Just like respect. Prove to your people that you will do what's best for them no matter what the circumstances. Show them that you've changed from the Crochan-bloodthirsty witch and you're willing to-"

"I think that's enough of politics," Sartaq announced to the table and Cicely shot him a glare. Manon sighed internally. Just when things were getting interesting. "How about a couple stories? I'd like to hear about the wonderful lands and people outside of Antica."

"You won't get any from us," Manon growled and sat back, her piece said.

"I'd like to tell a story about a brave female that I know," Valea stood and Cicely raised an eyebrow. Her cousin wasn't one to share, but she waved a hand at her cousin to continue.

Sartaq's eyes widened at the sight of the Fae and sat back in his chair, one hand resting on the table next to his knife. Valea glanced at Cicely before beginning and took a steadying breath.

"A long time ago, in the underground tunnels of Wendlyn, the strongest force in all the worlds trained for the time where their talents would be used. Hidden from the world and the Fae Queen Maeve, the worlds strongest warriors, fae and demi-fae, studied and trained in the earthen tunnels made of dirt and stone. Two of their strongest soldiers, mates and _carranam_ , gave birth to a beautiful female. However, as she grew older, her mentors realized that she was losing her ability to see. By the time the child could walk, she could not see the world before her," Valea paused and let that sink in. Cicely raised her eyes from her plate and found Valea's gaze upon her. Sartaq and Hasar leaned in while Rowan's head was tilted to one side. The thirteen shifted uncomfortably, unsure how this was going.

"I'm sure the Fae still excelled in everything else she did," Cicely mumbled and then looked back at her half-eaten plate. "Continue."

"Her skills were beyond excellent with a knife, dagger, or anything with a blade," Valea continued and the elites all laughed, each one touching a different spot on their neck. "She never failed to walk away from a fight without leaving a couple scars. She was very powerful for her young age, possessing her mother's mind and sense-altering gifts, and her father's ability to make anyone see what she wanted, or they wanted."

"One of her cousins, a wonderful, talented, flawless healer and water wielder worked every chance she could help her cousin regain her sight," Cicely cut in and Valea looked at her in surprise. Heads turned to the copper haired fae as they waited for her to continue. "I know the story, but Valea should finish it."

"It is not mine to tell," Valea whispered and Cicely shrugged, leaning back in her chair.

"I'm sure whoever's story it is wouldn't mind it getting told," Cicely stated and pushed her plate farther from the edge of the table, her appetite gone.

"As a custom in this underground organization, by the time a Fae child completes their first takedown, they are given a name. A name and a title. However, because this Fae could not see, she was destined for greatness that she could not acquire. She was still very well respected, but she was not named, for she could not see," Valea continued, her voice losing some of its bravado. "Her parents had every healer look at her, but they could not restore her sight. The healers claimed that only a Fae with close connections to the child could heal her. Her parents began to give up on their child."

"This is a depressing story," Lyssandra blurted and picked at her food.

"Just wait, it gets better," Serene muttered and Valea glared at her comrade.

"One evening while the Fae was sleeping, her cousin came into her room, against her parents wishes, with water blessed by Silba. Her cousin worked all night in a final attempt to grant her cousin the gift of sight once again. When the Fae child awoke, she could see with stunning clarity. The next day, the child was named. Her name reflected her hardships of being blind, and she was given a high position for she had earned it," Valea ended her tale with a bow and a smile. Applause followed her as she sat and each of Cicely's elites told a tale of the Fae who was blind.

Stories of the Fae who fought like death and wore a scar across her face with pride. Sometime during an exceptionally entertaining tale, Cicely pushed herself away from the table.

"Excuse me," she said as she made her way out of the dining hall. "I need some air."

More stories were told, but Cicely did not return. Valea claimed Cicely needed space, but there was something about the cautious phrasing and carefully worded answers the Elite provided that said something else.

 **There's something in this chapter that I want to see if anyone can figure out... It would be interesting to see what you come up with ;)**


	31. Chapter 30

**AH! Sorry for the late updates lately. I've been sick, and just started school again.**

 **V: Sorry, I'm confused...**

 **Avap12 (x2): ;) I'm so happy someone figured it out. I'll try to incorporate more of the Elite's history in future chapters!**

Cicely glanced at Manon and Landen, both in a heated conversation about how Aelin's army should approach Morath. Valea, Landen and Zech were also gathered around the table along with Manon's Second and Third.

"If the ships come from the north and the ruhkin come from the south, then there's a place for a small group to slip in through the east," Landen strategized, running a finger along the map where their troops would attack. Manon held up a hand to silence him.

"You underestimate the witches. They're lead by _Iskra Yellowlegs_ ," years of hate seeped into the new Wing Leader's name. "She is ruthless and uncoordinated. She has no strategy and will attack until our army is dead."

Cicely raised an eyebrow at Manon's use of _our army_. It seems like the witch was more invested in this war than she thought.

"All the more reason to attack from multiple vantage points. Their armies will be stretched thin. In her haste, the covens that aren't comfortable together will end up side by side. Wyverns will fight each other while their riders will fight for control," Cicely interjected with a dark smile. "It'll be bloody."

"Beautifully bloody," Valea smirked, a crazed light shone in her eyes.

"Hectic too. Just the way we like it," Zech added with a smile, his canines flashed in the moonlight and Landen rolled his eyes at his comrade's antics.

"We'll have plenty of troops for back up if we need it," Landen continued and placed markers around Morath.

"What about Maeve?" Asterin asked and placed a finger on the black marker in Wendlyn.

"Something tells me she won't be bothering us for a while," Cicely reflected on their newfound knowledge. She did the _Queen of the Valg's_ dirty work for a long time. Maeve hoped to earn her trust and have Cicely blood sworn to her.

"And then what?" Asterin challenged, leaning forward slightly. "After we defeat Morath and get the key, how would we banish Maeve along with them?"

"Would we become banished too?" Manon snapped and Cicely raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt it," Cicely answered. "You'd have more fae than valg in you at this point, I'm sure your Thirteen would be fine as well."

Manon paused, her golden eyes analyzing the situation. "I suppose your plan would work. The other covens aren't as comfortable around each other. It could work, and who would go in to retrieve the wyrdkeys and take down Erawan?"

"So _this_ is what you've been doing every night," Aelin emerged from the shadows. Valea whirled with a dagger in her hand. Manon's iron teeth snapped down and Aelin smirked at all their weapons. "For bloodthirsty killers, you aren't very observant."

Cicely raised an eyebrow, having heard Aelin's thoughts the moment they walked into the room.

"You knew?" Valea turned to Cicely, knowing that expression far too well.

"Of course," Cicely shrugged.

"You knew but didn't think to warn any of us?" Valea seethed and Cicely felt a small smile tug on her lips.

"I thought of it," she said. "I just didn't care to mention it."

"Just like you didn't care to-" Landen cut in but stopped the moment Cicely's dark gaze fixed on him.

"We don't talk about that." Cicely snapped and tension filled the air.

"We never discussed it," Landen hissed and his hand tightened into a fist on the table.

"Not now," Cicely growled and narrowed her eyes.

"If not now then when?" Landen challenged. "You outrank me by a fraction, the smallest fraction. You don't get to order me around like a soldier."

Cicely tensed and pursed her lips into a thin line. "I still outrank you."

Valea stepped forward but Cicely shot her a glare and held up a hand. "This is between me and my General." She growled and Valea backed away. Everyone else did the same, including Manon and Aelin, sensing the shift in the air. Asterin and Sorrel's iron teeth snapped down.

"Why won't you talk about it, Cicely," Landen asked and Cicely took a step forward, leaving the table as the only thing separating them.

"Why won't I talk about it?" Cicely growled, her muscles tensed and she fisted a hand on her side. "You know why I don't talk about it. Yet you push me about it every chance you could get. I was young, naive. You knew what you were doing the other night, telling those stories."

"Why won't you talk about it?" Landen yelled across the table, a hand on his dagger.

"Making it seem like she was some hero. You all knew," Cicely hissed and Valea winced as her cousin continued. "You knew what it would do to me. I'm no hero. I am not a savior, I am not a _legend_."

"Answer the question," Landen said sharply, his glare burning into Cicely's head.

"No." Cicely said, straightening. "I don't answer to you."

"Then who do you answer to?" Landen snapped. "Not Valea, not me, not Asa! Who Cicely? Tell me who."

Faster than the eye could trace, Cicely lunged across the table, scattering the pieces they had placed so carefully on the map. She delivered a blow to Landen's face, making him spin toward the ground, and followed him to the floor. Before Valea could shout a warning, Landen received another blow to his other cheek. They wrestled and fought around, under, and on top of the table. A never ending cycle of flips and takedowns between the two fae.

"Face it Cice," Landen said while he attempted to pin Cicely. "Why won't you face the truth?"

The two of them weren't aiming to kill or injure. Only to prove a point. Cicely grabbed his arm and twisted it, sending him spiraling for the floor. But before she could pin him, he twisted and kicked two feet into her stomach.

"Oh please," Cicely panted through her teeth as she stumbled back. Manon winced at the _mortalness_ in her tone. "Don't ask me questions you already know the answers to."

Zech took a step forward, but Valea threw a hand across his chest. "Don't. They'll cool off eventually."

They all retreated to one corner of the room, leaving a very large space for Cicely and Landen to work out their disagreement.

"They do this often?" Manon asked while tracking their every move. Landen and Cicely continued their brawl, throwing each other onto the floor and against the walls.

"All the time," Valea rolled her eyes. "This is one of the tamer ones. I have a feeling they're holding back. We just have to step in before the blades come out."

As the words left her mouth, the whine of sharpened metal filled the air. Cicely's blade cut across Landen's face and left a thin gash along the bridge of his nose. Valea and Zech sprung into action. Zech tackled Cicely and her blade clattered to the floor. Valea shoved Landen away from Cicely and Zech and turned him around, having his back face his comrades as she pinned his arms behind his back. Cicely was struggling against Zech but the male held firm. Landen's shoulders rose and fell with each breath he took, each one steadier than the last.

Valea released Landen once his heart rate stabilized and the bloodlust faded from his eyes. Zech released Cicely from the ground but lay a warning hand on her shoulder.

Manon studied them, iron teeth and nails slowly retreating into her skin. Aelin regarded them with fire in her eyes.

"Where were we?" Cicely panted and rearranged the pieces they had disrupted during their outburst.

"Who would be the ones to enter Morath and retrieve the keys," Valea answered, as if nothing happened. Manon and Aelin exchanged glances and stepped closer to the map, hovering over the table. Cicely and Landen discussed the pros and cons of each combination as if they weren't at each other's throats a moment ago.

"Are we just going to pretend that didn't happen?" Aelin couldn't help asking, and silence fell across the table.

"It's bound to happen at least once during a meeting," Valea answered, shifting on her feet.

"My general," Cicely continued, her voice sharp. "Doesn't seem to know how to hold his tongue, even after the centuries of working with us."

"How else am I supposed to amuse myself during my immortal life?" Landen shot back and Valea shook her head, sighing.

"You mean your-" Cicely began, her eyes flashing.

"Enough. They're not here to see you two quarrel," Valea motioned to everyone else and Cicely and Landen immediately backed down. Cicely shot Landen one last warning glare before she returned all her attention to the map.

 **Please let me know what you though in a review! Stay tuned for the next chapter, it will be coming ASAP**


	32. Chapter 31

**AHHH! IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I've been so busy and I'm so sorry, but here's the next chapter! (for those who made it this far...)**

 **Avap12: Thank you again! As I've said so many times, your support means so much to me!**

The witches were restless. They hadn't hunted, tasted blood, or killed since Manon Blackbeak was declared a traitor. Since then, Iskra had led with an iron fist, and made several bad calls as a Wing Leader.

Even Petrah Blueblood was frustrated. She was looking over the Aviary, perched off to the side, watching supplies pass and wyverns hustle across the gravel.

"Petrah," her second fell into step behind her, her steps silent. "Your mother is pushing for you to choose another Wyvern. War is coming. If you don't have a mount, there is no way for you to fight."

"I will find one when I am ready," Petrah replied, her eyes unfocused as they gazed into the distance.

"She wants to know your progress," her second pushed. "Rumor has it that Aelin Galathynius has prepared an army, and forces are gathering in Terrasen." Petrah ground her teeth and took off toward the unclaimed wyverns, her second following behind her.

Petrah stepped into the holding cells and a few overseers jumped at her approach. They bowed their heads, their fear tinting the air with a sour scent. Petrah didn't spare them a glance as she walked down the small walkway. She made eye contact with each wyvern and when they growled at her, she growled back, her iron teeth flashing.

Some wyverns were too defiant, tugging on their chains and snapping their jaws at her as she passed. When she picked Keelie, something had clicked. Looking at these wyverns, Petrah couldn't see past the wrongness that she felt with each wyvern she passed.

When she could see the end of the cells, she almost lost hope of finding a suitable mount. Instead, she locked eyes with a young, nimble female wyvern. She was dark red, almost black. Her eyes were wide and clear, focusing only on her. Something inside her seemed to fall into place. For the first time since Keelie's death, something flared up inside her.

"What is your name?" Petrah whispered, her voice barely more than a loosed breath. The wyvern tilted her head.

 _Whatever you wish to call me_. She seemed to say.

"Beira," Petrah whispered, louder this time, and the wyvern sat up. "That is your name now. You are mine."

She huffed in acceptance and Petrah found herself smiling. She snapped her finger at an overseer and he hurried to her.

"Unchain her," Petrah ordered and the overseer obeyed without missing a beat. The chain on her beast unlatched from the wall and the beast growled at the overseer in warning. Petrah smiled as the chain was placed in her hand. She led her wyvern out of the cells and into the Aviary.

With every silent step she took, heads turned. Beira growled from her side, and her second shot warning glares on her other side.

"Look who found a new mount," Iskra mocked and stepped in front of Petrah, blocking her path. "You need the Wing Leaders' permission to take that mount."

"I have orders from my matron. Take it up with her if you dare," Petrah snapped and Beira growled from behind her. Petrah merely stepped around Iskra like she was nothing more than dirt on the ground. Iskra opened her mouth, but Petrah's second flashed her iron teeth in the wing leader's face.

"Petrah, I am your Wing Leader," Iskra snapped after them. Petrah shook her head.

"Manon was my Wing Leader," Petrah mumbled and led Beira away from the Yellowlegs' heir.

OoOoO

Two weeks of spending every waking moment with Beira had Petrah and her coven fighting stronger than ever. They flew as one and their formations were flawless.

And now, the Omega was in chaos. Horns were blaring and witches were rushing to their mounts and pulling on armor. Petrah stood still, her hands shaking as she adjusted her armor slowly. She pulled the straps and the armor was tugged flush against her riding leathers. Beira shuffled uneasily on her feet, her dark red coat shimmering with each step. From her spot in the Omega, Petrah could see the entire fleet approaching them. She overlooked the entire island of Morath, and the seas beyond.

Iskra was calling the nearest covens and ordering them to fly. Tight formations and no room for error. The wyverns were skittish and cast each other side glances. The cloudless sky loomed above them and the sun beat down on the wyverns. Iskra barked more orders over the shifting of metal armor and then they were airborne, flying north.

By the time they met with the sea armada, blood was already shed, and wyverns were sorting out their dominance. Wyverns fought over something as small as a bumped wing or a challenging gaze. It started in the front lines with one or two fights, and then the wyverns began warring with each other. The mounts that did make it to the approaching army wreaked havoc and destroyed everything in their path. Petrah ordered her coven to remain at the Omega, staying back and far from the wing leader to prevent themselves from getting ordered around. Petrah prepared herself for war in a secluded corner of the aviary.

Another horn blared, from the south. The Yellowlegs Heir was sweating, her voice wavering as she put more covens together to stage a counter-attack. Yellowlegs flew with Blackbeaks, and Blackbeaks flew with Bluebloods. As more wyverns took off in opposite directions, more blood was shed, falling from the sky like rain. Soon, the two sides were battling to the death. Their numbers in the Omega were diminishing. There was only Petrah's coven and a couple of lesser covens left.

Beira snarled and jerked her head around the aviary. Petrah silenced her with a stern glare.

"Relax, we aren't going out yet," Petrah cooed and readjusted her riding leathers for the fifth time.

A flash of movement caught her eye. Her gaze was drawn downward, and she met black eyes flecked with gold. Eyes that belonged to Asterin Blackbeak. Her blue eyes widened as they took in her company. Fae. And smoke. Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, the blonde fae.

Something darker too, someone. Petrah watched them make their way toward the heart of Morath. This was their doing, the armies merely a distraction. For this very reason. Their feet stepped soundlessly on the stone beneath them, their blades held at the ready every time they turned a corner around the multiple tents. They neared the Omega and paused in front of the large stone archway.

Beira growled and shifted her feet, kicking up dust. She tossed her head and Petrah brought her hands up to center her snout. Beira calmed but still narrowed her eyes at the fae.

Join us, Asterin mouthed before turning her back and disappearing into the Omega. A chance. This was a chance to join Aelin Galathynius, offered by none other than Asterin Blackbeak. Her hands released her leather straps and she ran a finger along the leather circling her head. Her mother would be heartbroken. But she had a mount now. Beira.

"Petrah," her second hovered to the side, noting the pause. Her jaw was set, ready for battle.

"This is war," Petrah said to her, adjusting her armor. "I want to fight on the side that is right."

Her second nodded, catching the hidden meaning. Beira nuzzled her snout against Petrah.

"We leave in the chaos. We will not fear the fire. Take the coven now, no questions are to be asked," Petrah ordered, jerking her chin toward the door. "Fly until you're past the battlefield. I don't want any of you getting hurt."

"As you wish," her second bowed and the sounds of wings beating filled her ears a moment later. Petrah led Beira to a secluded corner of the Omega.

"Stay hidden," Petrah told her, "don't go anywhere, I will come back for you. I promise."

Beira huffed in distaste and Petrah planted a kiss on Beira's snout. She slipped away and followed the Blackbeak witch, glancing behind her to ensure Beira stayed hidden.

The slicing of flesh reached her ears and she followed it. Black blood stained the floor and tainted the air with the scent of rotted flesh. Petrah followed the carnage, iron nails and teeth out. She slowed her steps as she heard the rasping voice of Perrington. The soft speech of a female conversed with him. Asterin's scent was nowhere to be found.

"Erawan," the female hissed, and Petrah turned the corner to see Aelin confronting the Lord. Erawan, a valg king. Petrah spotted a slab of stone behind him on a desk, it was thin and pulsed with otherworldly power. A copper headed fae was inching toward it, somehow cloaking herself with her magic. Petrah made eye contact with the Fae's dark eyes and did a double take. Her eyes were as dark as Erawan's, but they held light and life. The fae wasn't fazed by Petrah's presence, and only gave her a slight dip of her chin. The fae was fingertips away from the stone before everything went wrong.

She hit an invisible shield and stumbled back. At that moment, Perrington released tendrils of black magic, attacking Aelin and bringing her to the ground. The fae tried again, but hit the barrier, her hand spouting blood.

The scent filled the air and Erawan directed his attention to her. His darkness engulfed her, but then the darkness froze. Everything froze. Petrah had a split second to make a decision. Then she ran.

She ran toward the small slab of stone, her iron nails shredding the magic barrier. She clasped the stone and her very blood repelled it. She stuffed it in a hidden pocket in her leathers and ventured into the darkness. First, she pulled the fae from the darkness, her dark eyes darting around and her breathing heavy.

Petrah unsheathed a sword on the fae's waist and ventured into the heart of the dark magic. She saw images, memories, things she forced herself to forget. Her nails dug into her skin and her teeth drew blood from her lips. She let the pain anchor her to reality.

Releasing a blood curdling scream, Petrah swung wildly with the blade, severing flesh and bone. For a second, she feared she beheaded the wrong being, but then the darkness disappeared. Erawan's head rolled to the ground. Petrah looked up to meet turquoise irises ringed with gold.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Majesty," Petrah said and turned to back track the way she came. "This way, if you will."

"So you're the Blueblood heir?" Aelin drawled as they quickly made their way through the bloodstained gravel. "Don't throw a knife in my back, I've killed a witch before."

"I am, and I won't," Petrah flashed her iron teeth and caught sight of the missing Blackbeak witch.

Asterin joined them on their way to the Aviary, her nails dripping with that black blood, a trunk between her arms. Petrah helped her haul it onto Asterin's wyvern's back and Petrah mounted her own beast. They took to the skies, Asterin joining them with Aelin on her wyvern. A bird flew with them, its feathers a rich coppery color.

"Manon was sure you'd join our cause," Asterin said as they cleared their armies, flying high above them. Petrah's coven flanked them once they were out of sight, and flying for the mainland. Asterin flew closer to Beira and said, "It's a nice mount."

"Not as nice as my Keelie," Petrah replied, tears beginning to form.

"Do you know who you just killed? And what that means for this war?" Aelin spoke, her hair a stream of gold behind her.

"I do," Petrah blinked rapidly. "And I do not regret it."


	33. Chapter 32

**Ugh I'm so so so sorry this took forever. I had a major writers block but I pushed through it and now I'm just trying to decide how to proceed. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated because I really really need the motivation.**

 **Thedirtyninja12: thank you! I'm doing my best to continue! Your support means a lot to me.**

 **guest: thank you!**

 **Avap12: thank you so much! I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time I really want to complete this story and still reach my 1K word quota for each chapter. Your reviews mean so much to me, thank you.**

Cicely studied the Blueblood witch. Her blue eyes were clear, and her skin was pale. Her hair danced around her face as the wind whipped around them. No one spoke as they made their way back to their camp. Petrah kept glancing back at the open air behind them even as Cicely threw a shield across them and they descended into the forest. The moment the wyverns hit the ground, Rowan barreled straight toward Aelin, but Cicely froze when she saw Fenrys. He stared at her hand, where the gash from the magical barrier still bled. Whatever spell created the barrier was slowing down her healing process. His eyes narrowed and his gaze slowly drifted upward to her face.

"What happened?" Fenrys growled and stalked toward her, lifting her hand gingerly. He rotated it and scanned her body for any other scratches or blood. She pulled her hand from his grip and hid it behind her back.

"Nothing, it was just a little magic," she replied and Fenrys took a steadying breath.

"I'll ask you again," he hissed, his gaze going to where her hand would be behind her and stepping closer. "What. Happened."

"It was a magical barrier that I touched," she shook her head, taking a step back. "It was nothing I couldn't handle."

"Then let me help you," he said after a moment's hesitation. She followed him into a beige tent and sat down on a cushioned mat. Inside, it was small. A cot was set in the far side of the tent and a small bag was next to it filled with medical equipment. With Fenrys's large frame, he took up most of the space in the tent, leaving Cicely to find a comfortable space in the farthest corner from the bed. He pulled out a couple strips of fabric and vialed herbs. They were silent as he cleaned her wound and wrapped it in cloth. They were so quiet that Cicely could hear the leaves brush against each other outside.

"You need to be more careful," Fenrys mumbled once he was done. He put away the herbs and Cicely flexed her hand.

"It's fine," she said, running a hand through her copper hair. "It was for a good cause."

"No cause is worth your life," Fenrys sighed, shaking his head.

"It was a cut, my life wasn't threatened," Cicely narrowed her eyes at his tone. When she was met with silence, she scoffed and walked out of the tent, shouting her thanks once the fabric swung shut behind her.

Cicely shook her head and sighed heavily through her nose. She only made it three steps out of the tent before she instantly regretted it. The sight she saw was worse than a protective Fenrys. Aelin, Petrah, and Manon were in a heated conversation. Cicely stilled and watched the verbal battle between the three powerful females.

They were shielded enough that it was hard for her to make out what they were saying.

"Cice," Valea murmured from behind her and Cicely turned her head slightly, the only sign of acknowledgement she let show. Valea put a hand on Cicely's shoulder and said, "let's go."

"Right," Cicely replied and turned around.

"Let's catch dinner," Valea handed Cicely her bow and arrows.

OoOoO

The fire crackled and popped as Cicely and her elites cooked their bull meat on skewers. They sat on overturned logs and stayed silent as they held their meal over the fire. Aelin and her court had another fire going on the other side of the campsite and their laughs could be heard echoing in the valley. Valea already stuffed three half-cooked skewers in her salivating mouth and was on her fourth.

"We haven't done this in centuries and no ones has anything to say?" Hayle broke the silence and frowned at her skewer, poking it and pushing it further over the scalding embers.

Cicely opened her mouth to object when Hayle cut her off, "out loud?"

"But I've already said plenty of things," Cicely said and Valea rolled her eyes.

"Hayle, the only conversation that will end up happening is an argument that will result in Aelin kicking us out," Landen said and pulled the meat off his stick. He devoured the rest and sliced off another piece of meat from the bull carcass with his dagger.

"Let's not take that risk," Serene pointed at Hayle with her half-eaten skewer and the fire glowed a little brighter.

Cicely poked the embers with her stick and watched the ashes disappear into the sky.

"This reminds me of the time Landen told me that Zech was Shesh and Shesh was Zech. I was pissed at Zech for switching out my staff with one with weaker wood and I lit it on fire and tried to stab him, only to end up stabbing Shesh who had no idea what was happening," Cicely smiled to herself and Zech turned red.

"Oh yeah? How about the time when you turned every puddle in the tunnels to ice?" Deran pointed to Hayle and she hid her head in her hands.

"Please don't remind me," she mumbled and Cicely perked up.

"I don't remember hearing about this, please elaborate," Cicely leaned forward and Hayle mumbled something unintelligible.

"Hayle got frustrated because she couldn't reach the top shelf and she froze the puddles. Everyone was slipping and sliding for a whole week because Serene wasn't there to melt it," Deran said between snickers and Hayle sent a gust of wind his way so strong he fell over.

"Awe, poor Hayle couldn't reach the top shelf," Cicely said in a high pitched voice and Hayle pushed her over with a gust of wind. Cicely got up laughing and sat back down.

"Shut up," Hayle said, despite the smile creeping up her lips.

"You should've seen it," Deran continued, "it was so-"

"Remember that time when Deran accidentally flooded the training rooms because he tried to harness the energy from the river?" Hayle said and it was Deran's turn to blush.

And so it went, the Elite's relived their best and worst memories together until the stars faded back into the morning sky.

 **Please leave a review if you want this to continue! I need the motivation more than anything right now! :)**


	34. AUTHORS NOTE

**So this isn't an actual update—I lost most of my motavation for this story, mostly preparing myself for Kingdom of Ash and also school. I knew where I wanted to take this, but I just couldn't put it into words. So sorry for anyone who was hoping this would continue but I think I had a good run with this story.**

I do have a rough outline in my head of how I wanted this to end, so if you want to see that, I can post it next. Just let me know in a review and I'll start writing that out. If you made it this far into my story, you're the real MVP. Words cannot describe how much you guys mean to me, you've helped me grow so much as a writer. 

Just drop a review and I'll get started on the ending outline **but only if you guys really want it**


End file.
